The Floods of Hell and the Flames of Heaven
by Moonlit Memories
Summary: FYSM Mizuno Ami and Chibi Usa are dragged into the Universe of the Four Gods by mistake,or was it?An Old Legend comes to life,and an old battle renewed.When the Floods of Hell and the Flames of Heaven collide,the fight for life as we know it will begin.
1. Beginnings

Summary: There was always the prophecy, the prophecy of the future of Tokyo and its protectors. Mizuno Ami knew it, and it had never bothered her before, until she realized what that meant: Leaving everyone she loved behind to enter a 5,000 year sleep, including her boyfriend. Well, now the time is upon them, and within a few months they would enter this sleep. In attempt to save them the pain, Ami leaves her boyfriend of 4 years…unfortunately, this has dire consequences involving a certain book, a certain future princess, and two seishi from Ancient China. As if things in her life couldn't get worse.

Authors Note: I've added more to this chapter, so um yeah…that's why I reposted it

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, me no cry.

Prelude

* * *

Brown eyes watered as he watched the words fall from those beautiful pink lips. Tears fell from those deep ocean blue eyes he had so often found himself drowning in countless times before. Silky cream cheeks tinged a soft pink from the rays of sunlight that broke in through the treetops. Her slender hands tightened about the several books she always carried as short, dark blue strands drifted into her flawless face.

He wanted to hold her, tell her that it was okay, and tell her this did not have to be, but as he stepped forward to do so, she in turn stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Greg, but it's over," her soft, and always so meek, voice croaked out as she turned from him. Her long, slender legs carried her petite frame away from him, leaving him to stare at the patch of grass where she once stood.

_This can't be happening, he thought as he felt his heart slowly fall into pieces, this can't be happening. He quickly lifted his watery brown eyes to watch the fleeting form of his beloved disappear into the sea of people that swarmed the streets of Tokyo just outside of Juuban Park._

_How could you do this to me? I saved your life once; I helped you in battles even though it was very little. I even helped you when you fell into her deepest, darkest of places no one else knew of, and this is how you returns the favor._

Tears streamed down his own pink tinted cheeks as his face dropped to cast a dark shadow over his eyes. Short brown strands shadowed his face in such a manor that made his sudden depression prominent against the array of laughing children within the park.

"You promised we'd be together till the end," he murmured into the wind as his fists tightened into tight balls at his sides. Out of all the things he had seen, his gifts never showed him this, "You promised we'd never be apart, and I believed you because it was you. You're the good guy after all…. _You're_ _not_ supposed to break promises."

All at once though, his mind whirled as a familiar daze washed over his entire being causing his eyes to widen and a gasp to escape the depths of his throat. Soon the crisp green park shredded away, replaced by faces of people he did not know, of a book as it was placed upon a shelf.

A woman with short brown hair and a smiling face, a favor for a daughter…a mistake…his window.

The vision quickly faded, and replaced by the park once more, leaving the man to contemplate the strange pictures and faces that had shortly swarmed his mind.

* * *

"Mom, Taka, I'm fine! Really!" Miaka groaned out for the fifth time as Taka helped her into the small, one story home he and she had bought only a few weeks before.

"Honey," Miaka's mother chided as she guided the girl into the living room and gently forced her to take a seat on the couch, "the doctor told us to keep a close eye on you. Just in case something goes wrong."

"Yeah, and the last thing we want is something to go wrong, again," Taka agreed as he followed the two into the living room. He soon sat the large duffle bag he had draped over his shoulder upon the floor, and the book he held upon the corner table next to the couch.

"How about some dinner, hmm?" the older woman smiled as she soon left the room, leaving Miaka and her husband to themselves.

Miaka smiled gently as Taka sat at her side, her head soon resting against his broad shoulders and a soft sigh slipping past her lips.

"Have you talked with Mayo?" Miaka inquired as her brows creased in worry for the young blonde in which so much trouble had been caused over only a day or two prior.

"Yeah," Taka replied softly before sighing himself, "She's doing just fine according to Keisuke."

"I'm glad to hear that," Miaka replied.

A small smile danced across the young mother's lips as her thoughts returned to their little adventure. So much had happened since then, but the book was safe. The best part was, that Mayo was finally happy, she understood what was happening in her life, and she accepted it. The book was safe, and Mayo was happy. Miaka hoped to keep it that way too, for god forbid anything else happen to risk the lives of her friends within the parallel world of the Universe of the Four Gods.

She smiled a little more at the thought of her friends that lived within this magical fairytale world: Nuriko, Chichiri, Taski, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. She really hope that they're lives would be full ones this time, all of them.

Gently the small brunette rested her hand upon the small bulge that was her stomach, evidence of her third month of pregnancy. A small smile creased her lips at the thought of her child, Taka and her child to be correct. Her gaze shifted back to the warm smile that rested upon her husband's face before returning it with her own. "I'm glad everything is alright."

"Yeah, me too," Taka replied with a nod of agreement.

Dinner was ready not too long afterwards; the three sitting at the table to enjoy the meal Miaka's mother had whipped up. As usual, the young mother would devour more then her share of what was presented before soon being ushering off to bed by her mother (Taka was charged with making sure the girl went to bed).

A giggle echoed from the bedroom after the door shut behind the two an "Oh, Taka!" soon following afterwards. Miaka's mother chuckled a little at the sound as she cleared the table of the dishes that had been used. Soon she began to tidy up the rest of the small house, picking up socks and couch pillows as she drifted from the kitchen to the living room.

A hand ran through those short brown locks as she replaced pillows upon the couch and duffle bag was moved out of the walkway of the doorway before eyes fell upon that dusty old book resting upon the corner table near the couch. Curiously, the woman picked it up, eyeing the cover for a moment before turning it over to look at the back. A slender finger rose, lifting the back of the book to peer inside the back cover.

"Oh my, this book is way over due," the woman stated as she eyed the library card within it, and then frowned. After a moment or two of silent contemplation she sighed a little, "I'll just drop it off on my way home for them…"

And with that, the woman finished her cleaning, and soon drifted out from the home of her daughter and son-in-law, the Universe of the Four Gods in hand.

* * *

Birds sung and whistled, as they perched themselves on the cherry blossom tree just outside of the small home of Miaka and Taka. The sun beamed down on the large glass windows lining the living room of the house, as within a brunette tossed pillows upon the floor and things off the coffee table. Two seconds later she opened her mouth and shouted, her voice echoing out of the house, though dulled slightly by the walls that separated her from the birds that soon flittered off.

"TAKA!" Miaka screamed, causing the man who was shaving, to neatly nick his chin.

With a small frown he took the towel that was on his shoulder and placed it over the small bleeding injury before he slipped out of the bathroom, "What is it Miaka?"

The brunette slid to a stop down at the other end of the hall as she panted slightly. Her panic reflected in her wide brown eyes. "The book! It's gone!"

* * *

"Chibi-Usa! Don't run!" the girl shouted over the crowded streets of Tokyo as she chased after the sugar pink cones that darted through the sea of people.

The woman frowned a little as she adjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder and shoved her way through the crowd. Her high heeled, sandals knocked against the cement, as her sky blue haltered sun dress shifted against her moving legs. The white knitted sweater she wore over it half hung off one of her slender shoulders, revealing the slender and cream white skin beneath.

The woman eventually skidded to a stop across the street from a familiar game shop and let her dark blue hues rest upon that small fifteen year old girl that currently stood before it across the street. A slender hand lifted, gently tucking short blue strands behind her ear revealing the three pearled earrings that rested one atop the other.

"Chibi-Usa," the woman sighed softly as she watched the girl from afar.

Tsuzkino Usagi, or better known as Chibi Usa had grown from when last she saw the girl, now a spitting image of her mother when she was that age. She was a little shorter though, and her sugar pink hair a little curlier, but still, she held the same innocents her mother had back then. Her blue school skirt swayed left and right as the wind blue it, causing the blue sailor flap on her shirt to waver as well. Her big sugar pink hues stared inside, sadly almost, at the now empty room beyond the large glass window. Chibi Usa had grown it o a very lovely girl in the woman's opinion.

The Crown Arcade was what the worn sign above the now dormant sliding glass doors read. It was once a hot spot for the high school kids around the area, but had long since been shut down. The owner lost business when the new arcade down the block opened up a few months ago sporting the latest items in technology.

The old building stood lonely amongst the array of people and newer buildings that surrounded it. Upon the once opened doors one last flyer hung tenaciously, only to be blown away by the sudden gust of wind that blew across the street.

The paper fluttered and floated, twisted and flipped, until it effectively crossed the street and landed in a puddle of water near the woman's feet.

The, now twenty year old, Mizuno Ami who eyed the building shifted her ocean blue gaze to the old flyer, her features saddening a moment.

"Sailor Moon, Defender of Justice Game! New Release! Get it here, now!" the flyer read, bringing back more memories of her past life. It was then her gaze shifted up a little in the puddle to rest upon her reflection.

Well, it wasn't really her past life, just not as big of a part anymore. There were no more attacks after Chaos was finally defeated, no more threats of any sort. Granted there was an odd happening now and then, such as the strange happening a few months ago with that fire in the center of the city. That had been cleared up though. Now and then her and the girls would get together to just do some random criminal stopping, but nothing more then that.

After high school, the girls started drifting apart. Though Ami and Usagi attended the same college, Ami rarely saw the princess, save after a class or two, for on weekends the girl would spend it with Mamoru ( it was usually when he could visit from his own college classes). Makoto went to a small college in Kyoto to practice her culinary arts, and Rei became head Priestess of the Shrine. Minako returned to England to restart her acting career after Motoki went to America. Michiru and Haruka had taken the young Hotaru on their musical tour, and Setsuna went back to the gates of time. Everyone had split up to continue on with there lives as normal, even Ami. She took her classes as if she was really going to be a doctor one day, she knew other wise though. Next month everyone would be brought back together, but not for a reunion but to sleep for the next 5,000 year.

Ami shook the thoughts from her head as she soon dashed across the finally cleared street to reach the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru.

"Chibi Usa," Ami scolded once reaching the girl's side, her blue hair being shoved from her face slightly once more.

"What happened Ami?" the girl soon asked as her pink hues drifted up from the dingy window.

Chibi Usa had been gone for about four years now and came to visit one last time before their sleep, and Ami had been charged with keeping an eye on the girl for the day.

"The shop closed down Small Lady," Ami replied resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She began to usher the girl away from the shop and down the side walk.

"What about Motoki?" the girl inquired as her sugar pink hues drifted up to the slightly taller woman.

"He went to America," Ami stated softly as she slowed to a stop at one of the many crowded cross walks.

"Oh," Chibi Usa stated softly, her eyes dropping to the pavement. "Minako was sad wasn't she."

"Yeah," Ami stated softly. It was one of the many reasons she had left back to England herself really. "But she's fine now. Making movies and what not."

There was a long silence between the two as they soon crossed the street. Chibi Usa folded her slender hands behind her head as they did this, before glancing to the older woman.

"I heard you and Greg broke up."

Ami stiffened at the girl's words, her gaze quickly shifting to the ground. The crosswalk light shifted green, and the two girls crossed the street in momentary silence.

"It was for the best," Ami stated. She was feeling those tears begin to well up once more as she thought back to the day prior.

Greg looked so surprise to hear what she had to say, and so hurt. She didn't mean to do that to him, she never meant to hurt him so much. It was just that, she knew they weren't going to last. He couldn't follow where she was going, but it hurt so much. She had ran home soon afterwards, locked herself in her room and cried. Cried for hours.

HONK! HONK! Was what ripped the girl's mind from her thoughts as her gaze shifted down the road she and the girl from the future crossed. There, storming down the road, came a car, the driver looking way unto happy, and the woman in the passenger seat matching his unhappiness with worry.

"Come on Chibi Usa, let's get out of the street," Ami stated, as she quickly finished her trek across the street, her ward following close on her heels.

The car sped past the crosswalk, not even yielding as the rest of the people scrambled out of the path of the it, and with a sharp turn and a squeal of tires it shot only a few more buildings down before into the Library parking lot it disappeared.

"DAMN JERK!" a person yelled from his place on the ground, his face shifted into one of hysteric anger and panic, he was one of the lucky ones that managed to get out of the cars path just in time.

"Dude," Chibi Usa stated with a blink, "They let that guy have a license…then I should be able to get one too."

"Not a chance," Ami stated with a soft chuckle as she nodded down the road, "Come on. We're almost there, and you want to get that paper done don't you? Besides I'm late for work as it is."

Chibi Usa let out a long sigh as she reluctantly followed the older woman, "Yeah yeah."

* * *

"Taka you almost ran over that guy back there!" Miaka squeaked worriedly as she rolled down her window and peered out the window to make sure no one was hurt in her husband's frantic driving.

"I can't believe I left it right there out in the open!" Taka growled. He referred to the book that he had so clumsily left out in the open back home. "Let's just hope they'll let us get it back."

"Yeah," Miaka stated softly.

After a good few hours of searching the house inside out and upside down, they finally called Miaka's mother hoping the woman had seen it and perhaps knew where they could find it. Unfortunately, that's when they found out the woman dropped it off at the library on her way home, thinking it was an over due library book.

With a suddenly sharp turn into the Library parking lot they went skidding to a stop outside the library steps.

Miaka quickly climbed out of the car, and darted up the building's steps, her husband in tow, and into the building. To the front desk she darted where the librarian on shift blinked at the woman.

"Hello, was there something I could help you with," the woman asked, tilting down her reading glasses and placing the book she read upon the desk.

"Yes, we're looking for a book.." Miaka stated bluntly, panting slightly with one hand upon her swollen tummy.

"…Um, well yes. This is a library," the woman stated monotonously, with a frown, "we have, a lot, of books."

"We're looking for a certain book," Taka quickly stated as he came to his wife's side, panting a little himself. "It's called the Universe of the Four Gods, it should have been brought by sometime yesterday evening."

The woman blinked a little before sighing and placing her book down," It should have been put into the computer already, so I'll check there first." The woman turned to the desk top computer she sat before and was about to begin typing into the machine when she'd blink, "Finally! You're late!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" the girl stated as she walked into the building, a teenager on her tail, "I had to pick up my friend's cousin for her."

"Whatever, clock in," the woman stated as she soon stood, "I'm gone."

"H-Hey! What about us?" Miaka quickly stated with a hint of panic.

"Ami there will help you," the woman stated bluntly as she left the desk and grabbed her things from the shelf just beyond it.

"Try to stay out of trouble Chibi-Usa, alright?" the woman called after the girl who waved her off and wandered away. The woman drifted behind the desk soon after, setting her messenger bag down as quickly as she could before smiling at the two that waited, "I'm sorry about that. You needed help, correct?"

"Yes," Miaka nodded a little, "we're looking for a book that was dropped off yesterday evening called the Universe of the Four Gods."

The woman, Ami, nodded a little as she sat at the computer and resumed where the woman left off. "The Universe of the Four Gods right?" Fingers moved across the keys easily as her hand occasionally drifted to the mouse. Her brows furrowed a little after about five minutes of searching, "It doesn't seem we have that book here on this floor, it is a story, correct?"

"Try reference Materials or really, really old books that aren't allowed to be checked out, or Ancient China," the girl suddenly stated, earning her a blank stare from the girl.

"Alright then," the woman then stated with a bright smile, "it must be a really good book to have you so worked up like that."

"Actually," Taka stated with a nervous chuckle, "I guess you could say, it's very, very important to both of us.

"It's nice to see people who love reading as much as I do," Ami stated with another soft chuckle as she shifted screens and search windows, "Now let's see.."

* * *

Chibi Usa shifted her weight slightly in the chair she sat in, the table now cluttered with the papers she just moments ago strewn out upon the table. She frowned a little more as she looked at her paper before sighing.

"I hate this. I need a drink," she groaned.

"You're only avoiding the work," a voice piped out. The empty bag settled on the table began to move a little before out from it a furry head would pop, a gray cat soon blinking its bright red eyes at the girl.

"I just want a drink," Usa replied with a pout, "I'll get you something too Diana."

Up the girl stood, grabbing a quarter from her back pack after a minute or two of shuffling, and started towards the desk near the front where her current sitter sat. The small feline was quick to fallow, though being sure to stay out of sight, after all no pets allowed.

"Hey Ami, where's the coke machine?"

The blue haired woman glanced up from the computer she typed at before lifting one hand and pointing towards the stairs just off to the side, "Up the stairs and to the right."

"Thanks!" the girl stated happily.

"And whisper Usa," Ami quickly added as she returned to her work.

Chibi Usa rolled her hues as she began up the stairs, following the woman's directions, cat running ahead of her slightly. Down the quiet hall she went, carefully maneuvering around the 'wet floor' sign strategically placed just n the middle of the hall. She soon stopped at the drink machine placed only a little ways down. Slipping in her coin in and pressing the button of required beverage. Two seconds later she had herself a nice cold can of coke, "Just what I need to get those juices flowing."

"Hey I thought you said you were going to get something for me too," the small cat mewed at the girl with a slight frown.

"Sorry, that was my last quarter Diana," the girl then stated with a blink.

Popping open the can the girl turned to head back to the stairs when, with the grace of her mother, heel slid forward, having hit a still wet spot upon the floor. With a yelp of surprise backwards she fell crashing onto the tile floor and dropping her drink. The coke can crashed onto the floor, splattering its carbonated content across the once clean tiles before it rolled a little ways down the hall and slid to a stop as it hit a closed door.

"Ouch," Chibi Usa whimpered her hand rubbing her back side as she sat up, "that hurt."

"Well, next time you should heed warning signs," Diana chided with a nod of her little head.

Pink hues drifted over the mess that now lay in her wake before sighing a little, "Oh man." Slowly but surely, the girl climbed to her feet and slowly walked her way to where her can had come to a stop. Squatting she picked up the now empty drink and let another sound of disapproval slip past her lips.

"And I was really thirty," she said. Suddenly, from down the hall, the sound of something being rolled on the floor could be heard. Immediately panic filled her, and as always old habits died hard, "Oh no! That's probably the janitor! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!"

Grabbing the knob of the door with one hand she gave it a fitful yank, and into the room she went, cat following, slamming the door shut behind her. Pressing her back against the door, she held her breath, the sound of wheels getting louder and louder with each passing second before, it stopped.

"God damn it," a voice growled from the other side, "I just cleaned this damn hall…"

The sound of shuffling could be heard before, Chibi Usa slowly sighed and let her gaze shift over the dark room she entered. Her nose scrunched slightly at the smell of old books and dust as she let her hues adjust.

Shelves of books lined the small room, and a push cart of them currently sat in one of the several aisles. Slowly the girl walked forward, her feet soundless upon the carpeted floor of the small room.

_Must be the reference room, _the girl thought as she walked over to one of the carts and picked up a book to look at it. Her gaze shifted once more to one particular book, half buried by the rest. Curiously, she reached forward and pulled it from it's place, her eyes running over the dingy and used cover,_ The Universe of the Four Gods. Wow. This is old._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, there you are," Ami stated with a grin as she stood up from her seat. "It's in the office upstairs with a usually more fragile books. I'll go get it for you."

"Oh thank you so much!" the woman exclaimed as she gave Ami a deep bow, causing the part-time librarian to blush a little.

"Just doing my job," Ami stated with a soft chuckle as she moved towards the stairs, "I'll just be a second."

Ami moved up the steps and down the hall, a small smile plastered upon her face.

"Hey Mita," Ami greeted as she passed the grumbling Janitor would managed a grumpy hello back. She didn't seem to phased by it as she approached the door labeled 'Employees Only'. Twisting the knob, in a hand reached flicking on the lights.

As the lights flickered on, her gaze fell upon the sugary pink hair of Chibi Usa and the small cat just on the shelf next to her, curiously peering over her shoulder. Just then the girl let out a surprised yelp as the book, and empty soda can, in hand dropped to the floor at her feet with a thud..

"Chibi-Usa what are you doing in here?" Ami stated with a frown as she stepped fully into the room, the girl giving a nervous laugh.

"Well see what happened wa.." Her sentence never finished as a wind suddenly began to blow within the confines of the room. Confusion swept her features as the sound of flipping pages soon followed. Turning around, her gaze landed upon the book that she dropped.

Her brows knit together a little as slowly she began to back up, but not before a sudden explosion of wind and light enveloped the room, and in instinct the young princess let out a shrilled scream.

Ami felt the panic rise up within her chest as her hand lifted to shield her eyes from the bright light that spilled into the room, that is until the scream was heard. Quickly arm was dropped and forward she dashed, her half blind gaze making out the slender hand of the young girl that was up higher then it should have been, meaning that she was floating.

"Usagi!" Ami found herself shouting as her hand clasped tightly onto the girls, her eyes squeezing shut as the light and wind began to cause them to tear. The air around her began to thicken almost, as if suffocating her slowly, but she refused let go of the girl. Soon, she too felt her feet begin to leave the ground.

Suddenly, the light grew brighter, painfully bright, and the wind only picked up more, and try as she might, Ami could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. Her last conscious thoughts rested upon the scream her young friend let out once more..

* * *

Miaka shifted slightly as she looked at Taka, smiling at him, "See. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get the book and then we'll leave, lock it away so it won't ever have to be used by another person again."

Taka smiled at his wife before sighing a little and nodding, "yeah."

It was then that a shrilled scream filtered down from the second floor, causing both Miaka and Taka to snap there gazes to the stairs. Without a second thought the two quickly dashed up the steps, and sped around the corner to the only open doorway on the hall.

"Miss Ami!" Taka found himself shouting as he was first to reach the now silent room that smelt of burnt metal. Miaka was soon standing at her side, her eyes wide.

There, silently laying upon the floor was the Universe of the Four Gods and an empty can of coke that rolled left and right, hitting the bottom of the book shelf it was near. Pawing at the book would be a small grey cat that now looked at the two that made their presence.

"Oh no…Taka…Not again…"

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everyone, been a while since I've written anything…I've had major writers block, and a heap load of stress to join it. As a result I decided to work on an idea I had a while ago. But basically a Fushigi Yuugi/ Sailor Moon crossover thing…As for anyone who read this chapter the first time, yes I added more n.n; Heh' sorry, it was just so short…but any way…To answer reviews!

**Mystlady:** Hiyo! Haven't you reviewed one of my stories before? I think you have! Heh'. But yes, I tend to avoid those Usagi centered fics, most of the time anyway. Ami's really my favorite character( Makoto is my second favorite ness). Anywhoooo, I'm really glad you liked it so far and thanks for the review!

**kitsune of the dark void:** If you mean if it's after the whole last bit of the series where Miaka's pregnant child disappears and mayo acts all bitchy and tries to convince Tamakins that he and she are together or whatever, then yes. If not, then I have no idea what your talking about n.n; My Japanese pretty much sucks n.n; Hehe But I'm glad you liked my first chapter, and I hoped you liked this extended version too. So ya! Thankies a bunch!

Well then, now that that's done, I think. I'll continue this fic, just so I can, though I won't guarantee I'll finish it x.x; I think it's a bad habit with most people who think, or are, creative heh'. Okay, now I'm not sure about pairings just yet, or even if there are going to be any…so, if you have any suggestions for pairing please toss 'em at me (It'll probably either be Taski or Chichiri though simply because the other suzaku warriors are pretty much still kids)..Oh, and I think I have my age differences a little off, but it was the best I could do with having not seen the jap anime for a really long while -has restarted to doing internet research- And if facts (originally for the animes) for either anime are off a little I'm really sorry…what else…um….Oh yeah! If you couldn't tell already, I also have a problem with giving this story a suitable title… so, um, if anyone has any suggestions that'd be great too!..hehe…yeah..well, I think that's it…so um. I'll shut up now! Thanks again for reading!


	2. Trouble

_Disclaimer Applies_

Trouble

* * *

_It's so hot_, came the fumbled thoughts as another gust of hot wind blew across her bruised skin. She felt another bead of sweat slowly roll down her head as her muscles slowly began to twitch. Slowly, reluctantly, ocean blue hues opened only to immediately shut seconds later,_ so bright._

Mizuno Ami remained still for a long moment as her brain slowly began to catch up with her, the sudden stiffness of her body becoming even more apparent. Willing the stiffness away, the woman slowly rolled off her slightly numb side and onto her stomach, allowing blue strands to fall into her face, shadowing her eyes from the harsh sun that beamed down upon her.

With this new shade provided the woman allowed her eyes to open once more, squinting them as they made out the dusty ground beneath her. At first the surface was hard to make out, only the golden and slightly burnt colors of brown coming through, but soon the fuzziness drifted away. The hard surface of the grassless ground beneath became more apparent, its cracked surface seeming only to crack a bit more beneath her weight. Once more, another hot wind blew against her burning skin.

Slowly she pushed up off her stomach, slender hands collecting dust as they slid across the harsh surface of the ground. It wasn't long before she was slowly sitting up, her gaze slowly moving across the foreign land about her. Panic slowly began to grip her body, the stretch of dead land about her seemed to go on forever with no sign of shade in sight.

…_What the hell_, she found herself thinking as eyes slowly lifted skyward to peer at the blazing sun and blue stretch of sky it hung within. Brows furrowed as her mind tried to recall what exactly happened, and the more she thought about it, the more her head began to throb. Then, all at once, it came rushing back to her as if someone had punched her right in the gut.

_The library, and the couple,_ she remembered as her hand went from shielding her head to holding it, her face turning towards the ground as eyes closed._ They wanted a book…_

"_We're looking for a book that was dropped off yesterday evening called the Universe of the Four Gods."_

"_It's nice to see people who love reading as much as I do…It's in the office upstairs with the usually more fragile books. I'll go get it for you."_

_I went up stairs,_ Ami recalled her shoulders dropping a little more as more of the haze in her head drifted away. _I went into the room, and then, then I saw Chibi Usa and Diana.._

_As the lights flickered on, her gaze fell upon the sugary pink hair of Chibi Usa and the small cat just on the shelf next to her, curiously peering over her shoulder. Just then the girl let out a surprised yelp as the book, and empty soda can, in hand dropped to the floor at her feet with a thud.._

"_Chibi-Usa what are you doing in here?" _

_Then there was a wind, and…_

"The book," Ami stated as she finally recalled fully, her eyes opening to once again peer at the ground. _The book, she dropped the book and then it opened. There was a violent wind, and she was screaming, then we were both being pulled…we must have…_He violent trail of thought stopped though as another realization hit her, "Chibi Usa!"

Dropping her palm from her head, she leaned forward to rest upon her hands, her gaze bouncing about in panic to look for her companion. Blue hues fell upon the pink mess in the distance, about a yard behind her, that was strewn across the dusty ground.

"Chibi- Usa!" Ami found herself suddenly calling as she suddenly forced herself onto her feet only to have a sharp pain rise up her left foot and through her shin. Immediately she was on the ground again with a wince.

"Damn it," she cursed as her eyes moved to the slightly swollen ankle, _Must have not had too good of a landing, twisted it._

Another disappointed frown graced her lips but faded into worry as her gaze shifted back towards the unmoving form. Gritting her teeth slightly the woman once again climbed to her feet, ignoring the pain that came with it, and moved forward. With a pained limp, she walked towards her companion before collapsing just at the girl's side.

"Chibi-Usa?" Ami said softly. Resting on her knees she rolled the girl over, pushing the strands of sugary pink from the girls slightly dusty face. Worry swept over the woman's features as the girl remained unresponsive to her words and the large bruise on her forehead became apparent. Leaning down, she rested her ear just above the girls sun dried lips. Two seconds later a small sigh escaped her lips. _Breathing, she's breathing thank goodness._

Ami sat back a little, feeling some of the worry ebb away with this new discovery. Lifting her gaze to the sky again, noting the birds that were flying in from the distance.

_Vultures,_ Ami mused slightly before looking towards the girl, _We need to find some shelter, and Usa needs water._

After a moment of silent contemplation the woman once more hovered over the girl. She reasoned that the vultures had to come from somewhere, perhaps even a small oasis. After all, they couldn't possible just live on what they caught out here alone, right? _We'll go that way,_ she thought before allowing a hand to hover over the girls head for a moment as if to check her temperature.

Ami then sat back and soon pulled off her sweater. With a hefty tug a resounding rip echoed. Her sweater was discarded for the moment as her concentration soon rested upon the sleeve she just tore. Her other hand rose then and her brows knitted together in silent contemplation.

Beads of sweat slowly formed upon her brow, adding to the ones that were already there, as her hand began to let off a soft glow. The beads of sweat that formed soon began to vanish on their own as upon her brow a small sign also began to glow, pulsing a deep, yet bright ocean blue. The glow upon her hand increased at this and soon the sleeve she held began to grow cooler. It continued to grow cold as the seconds soon turned into minutes, and soon was actually beginning to coat in a small layer of frost. However the layer of ice stopped, the glow dieing soon after.

Taking the now frost covered sleeve, she lifted Chibi-Usa's head and began to wrap it within the cool cloth. Then, with another soft glow a small bead of ice was formed and placed within the girl's mouth.

It was amazing, the things she had learned over the years, what all the senshi had grown to learn. See, as the years rolled by, after Chaos, the senshi grew, and as they grew so did their powers. In fact, their powers had grown so much that slowly, they began to harness them outside their senshi forms until, they could soon use them without much thought. Granted, they weren't as powerful as when transformed, but they still proved rather useful. The only problem was that when outside their transformation, their powers more so relied upon their environment rather then their Chi Magic. So, if Rei was in the middle of an ocean at night, she could no more create a fire out of thin air then anyone else.

However, Ami was lucky in some aspects of that much. As the keeper of Ice, she could find water anywhere, for there was water everywhere: in plants, the earth, sometimes in the wind too. Even in situations where everything was dead and burning, she could find water, all she had to do was harness it from her own body. After all, people are 90 water, and this was what she did now.

Ami sighed slightly as she watched the girl for a second and then she soon moved to a squat. Grabbing her sweater, in a hand, she grabbed Chibi-Usa's wrist in the other. With a heave, she managed to hoist the girl onto her back, piggy back style of course, and taking the sweater of hers she draped it over the girl's head blocking out the sun's harsh rays.

Ami once more generated a small bead of ice within her hand, and like before, popped it into the unconscious girl's mouth. _Let us hope we find shelter soon rabbit,_ she thought before, with a slight limp, she began to walk, in the direction the vultures had flown from.

* * *

"So you're telling me, they both are in the book now?" Keisuke inquired as he looked to his younger sister and her husband, his brows furrowing worriedly.

"Mmmhmm," Miaka hummed. Her worried gaze shifted to the book in her lap and then back to her brother. A slender hand soon extended the bound reading material to the man for him to see for himself.

Miaka and Taka were now seated across from the other man in the living room in his small apartment. It was the first place they went after finding the book open within the library, and after explaining what happened, Miaka could only feel her worry mounting.

"We're not exactly sure what happened," Taka explained as he let his arm drift about his wife, "but we know that girl and the librarian are in there. Mizuno Ami and Tsukino Usagi the book said from what we managed to read."

Keisuke let his gaze drift over the words within the first few pages before looking to the couple across from him. Then his gaze shifted to the small ball of fur behind them, "That cat was there too?"

"Huh?" Miaka blinked shifting her gaze to the feline that refused to leave their side, "yeah. She was pawing at the book like crazy, and then followed us home. I think she belongs to one of them."

"She belongs to this Usagi chick," Keisuke informed. "Her names Diana."

"Diana?" Taka blinked shifting his gaze to the cat once more, a cat who looked more then just a little flustered, almost, humanly flustered.

Keisuke looked at the feline then to the page he was on, "Well what are we going to do?"

"Well," Miaka stated with a hint of hope, "maybe, maybe the book will, um…toss them back out?"

Both Taka and Keisuke looked at the girl now with disbelieving glances, before Taka sighed a little.

"I don't want to do anything drastic, let's just hope this was maybe a mistake or something and maybe they will get tossed out." He soon let his gaze narrow, "But if they don't soon, I might have to go in after them.."

"What?" Miaka shifted her worry gaze to the man at this, "You're going to go back in?"

"Only, if I have to," Taka stated before nodding slightly towards Keisuke. "So, what's happening? Last time I checked, they just woke up in the desert."

"Huh? Oh," Keisuke shifted his gaze back to the pages, allowing his eyes to scan over the words before he found the place. "Um..alright. An hour passed, and then another, the sun moving lazily across the sky until it soon began to set in the horizon beyond…"

* * *

Ami stumbled a little as she walked, her dilated gaze forced itself to refocus on the passing ground beneath her feet. She no longer limped upon her foot, having gone numb after about the first hour of walking. As the time passed, the more she stumbled, though she knew why. It was due to dehydration, caused by her using her powers to keep her dear princess hydrated during the last few hours. A princess who drifted in and out of consciousness at that, the heat hadn't helped the girls current state. Though now as she thought about it, perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas.

She lifted her gaze, her eyes grazing over the stretch of land before her. No longer was there anything but flat dry land, in fact, boulders laid before her, boulders that reached up into slight canyon's and ridges, and just beyond that, a forest.

"Thank the gods," Ami found herself muttering as she eyed the distant foliage. With slight hope of actually surviving renewed, her steps widened a little in order to cover more space. Through the small ridge of boulders she walked her mind once more going over what had happened, in hopes of keeping it focused.

"Well well," a voice suddenly called, "what do we have here?"

Ami let her feet draw to a stop at this voice, her brow furrowing at the harsh dialect of the gruff voice. Meanwhile her gaze drifted up, above the ground, and to one of the near by boulder where a shadowy figure loomed. _Well, at least they speak Japanese here_, she found herself thinking tiredly. _Kansai dialect, so that means I must be near the west of the continent. Near Osaka maybe.._

"Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of lost ladies," the voice continued before the figure soon leapt forward. With a little thumphe landed on the ground only a few feet before the girl. No sooner did he land did more shadows appear, some on the boulders, others from the shadows themselves.

"And rather nicely dressed ladies," another voice cooed off from the side just behind the girl. " I bet they'd fetch for a mighty good ransom, don't you boys?"

Ami found her body tensing slightly, as a small step backwards was taken. Slowly her gaze shifted over the shifting forms that made their presence known, her brows knitting together ever so slightly. Shifting her weight ever so slightly the woman soon opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out rather hoarse, more so then even she expected, "We don't want trouble, just, let us pass.."

"Let you pass?" the man before her inquired soon stepping forward, his features becoming prominent.

He was a large man, about six feet with bulky shoulders and an arm that could crush the girl with a simple flex, more then likely anyway. His eyes were narrow, almost beady like, and a jagged scar ran across the sun burnt skin of his face.

"Sorry honey, this is our territory," the man informed her, leaning forward so that his face loomed mere inches from her own dirt smudged one. "You wanna pass honey, you're going to have to pay."

"I don't have any money," Ami quickly retorted as she leaned back a little.

Ami narrowed her gaze a little more at that, her eyes bouncing left and right. _So many,_ she thought as she felt herself move back another step. Then, she felt something tug from behind, before the weight she was barring was suddenly gone.

"Usa!" Ami found herself shouting as she turned around as quickly as she could. Immediately she dashed forward only to feel a rough hand painfully grip her elbow, harshly pulling her backwards and off her feet to the point she crashed painfully into the rocky ground at her captors feet.

"Let me go!" Ami growled out as she pulled with all her might against the gruff man, her ocean blue gaze bouncing from the man to her princess that remained helpless in the arms of another man that was giving her a look over. "Usagi!"

Ami felt panic grip her before glaring back at her captor. Forcing her feet beneath her body she soon forced herself up, ramming the bottom of her skull into the chin of the man with a satisfying crunch. Her own skull rang with displeasure, but she didn't care as she heard the man grunt out in pain, his grip loosening just enough for her to pry her arm free.

Dashing forward, she charged for the one holding her princess captive, her anger mounting, "Let her go!" she didn't get to far as a body suddenly blocked her path, a knee soon rising up to greet her gut as she ran right into it. Eyes shot wide as the pain spread through her stomach and into her chest. She then felt the balled fists of someone else greet the middle of her back with a deafening thud, forcing her small frame back down into earth.

"Now stay down you damn bitch," a voice growled angrily.

The world faded red for a second, and then back as Ami groan painfully, her ears rang catching only bits of the man's sentence. However, though her eyes watered a palm planted itself in the ground, slowly she lifted herself to all fours.

"Oh so you want some more do ya," the same voice growled.

Ami ignored said voice as she soon pulled her feet beneath her frame, and slowly forced herself to stand, "Usagi.." she managed out, her hazy eyes once more landing upon a slowly stirring Usa.

Ami's determination was reborn , and once more she forced herself forward, "Usa!"

Once again she was forced to a stop as a fist grabbed her hair, and two pairs of gruff hands latched onto her arms. She fought against them though, the familiar coolness forming upon her brow as her panic grew. She could hear the tearing of her clothes as she strained against those hands, several other latching themselves onto her body while others tried to beat her back down to the ground. She refused though, refused to let anything happen to the girl, and she would go forward…

"Hold her back damn it!" the leader shouted, his worry slightly growing as a soft blue glow began to emit from the woman's brow.

* * *

The gentle night breeze blew over the dusty ground, sending dust balls and dried leaves floating off into the air. The gentle jingling of rings followed in stead beat, as one foot was placed in front of the other. The purple cloak billowed and shifted from the movement as a hand drifted from beneath its cover to raise and gently rest upon the bowl shaped, straw hat adorning this walking figure's head. Jingling soon came to a stop, as did the gentle footfalls, as the sounds of a shouting woman and shouting men the air.

From his place upon the distant hill top, the monk lifted his head slightly, just enough to watch the scene play out bellow. His brows knitted together though as he rested his gaze upon the struggling woman, a blue light upon her brow catching his gaze. His eyes then shifted a little further beyond the men and woman to the other man who stood stoically to the side. Within his grasp he held a girl, no older then fifteen, with the oddest color hair the monk had seen yet, however that wasn't what drew his attention. No, it was what the girl wore that brought the man to his surprising realization.

With a small frown gracing his lips, the man began down the hill, casually at first, before he soon began a sprint. Within seconds he was upon the sight and mere feet away from the group. Only a mere thirteen to fifteen men from what he could see.

"Hey!" the monk's voice rang out, floating easily over the sounds of struggle and causing them all at once to stop at the same time.

"Get outta here monk!" one of the men shouted, detaching himself from the woman and tossing a piece of blue cloth to the side.

"I will, once you release the two women," the monk stated as he glared at the group, though it was hard to tell he was for the mask he wore was more then convincingly cheerfully watching.

"This is our territory buddy, we do what we want!" the man soon shouted angrily.

"Correction, this is Mt. Leikaku Bandit territory," the monk stated simply as his staff was soon lifted to now be held horizontally at his side, "I'm sure Genrou would not be pleased to know minuscule bandits such as your self was on his land either."

"What are you talking about! You're lying!"

"OH you haven't heard then? Genrou's been extending his territory," the monk simply stated with a smile. "This is his newest piece of property."

The man nervously glanced at each other, before another stepped forward with a glare, "Enough of this shit monk. You're dead." Forward the man dashed.

The monk sighed at this with a shake of his head, "They never learn."

With one hand, and two seconds, the man soon collapsed to the ground mere inches from the monk. His gaze shifted from the now unconscious bandit to the rest of them, their eyes growing wide. He gave them a cheerful smile at that.

"Damn monk! Let's get 'em!"

"All at once then?" the monk stated with a curious tilt of his head as the majority of the group released the woman they held onto and charged forward.

"Inhuman," Ami found herself thinking as she watched this single man take on a good portion of the group. Her still dazed mind tried helplessly to follow the man's movements, but they came so fast, so elegantly she could no more follow it then she could follow Makoto in a spar. She winced a little as she felt the grip upon her arms tightened, her gaze now drifting to the two men that still held her. They were shaking, fearfully shaking. By the time she glanced back towards the fight that had ensued, it was over.

The last man fell unconscious as the monk, or so she assumed, slowly rose back to a stand. The purple cloak he wore being smoothed by his hand as the hat that he wore was adjusted slightly. His face lifted revealing his still smiling face.

"Anyone else?" he inquired.

The two men holding her soon released her, there shaking bodies taking a few fearful steps back. They shook their heads furiously and turned at that, running back towards the desert and pass the man that soon dropped Chibi-Usa's body and followed after them.

Ami felt her own body wavered, but fought the wave of dizziness that swept over her as she forced her feet forward into a small jog. She crumbled to her knees near Chibi-Usa's form, and soon lifted the girls head, "Usa? Usa?"

"..A-Ami?" came the cooed voice as the girl reluctantly forced her brain into consciousness. Her pink eyes slowly opened, and soon began to roll about, trying to reorient themselves.

"Thank goodness," Ami stated with a sigh as the girl spoke, her hand resting upon her face. The sound of footsteps behind her drew her attention, the gentle jingling soon followed.

Slowly Ami turned her torso just enough to watch the monk as he approached. He squatted near the woman, his gaze resting upon the still dazed teen Ami protectively hovered over. By now the girl had drifted back into unconsciousness.

The monk looked at her for a long time before slowly shifting his gaze to the woman, "We should get her somewhere safe, and perhaps a doctor, no da."

"I am a doctor," Ami found herself saying before furrowing her brow, "I mean. I'm learning to be one…" She fell silent once more, her temples throbbing once more. "She has a concussion, and she's dehydrated…"

The monk watch the woman as she spoke, his brows furrowing a little before he soon nodded. "I have a friend nearby, we can take her there, no da?"

Ami blinked a little as she watched the monk slowly lift the girl into his arms before he stood. Numbly Ami nodded and too stood, "..right.."

The monk frowned as he noted the girl's wobbling stand before, with a simply move managed to place the unconscious girl onto his back. Supporting her form with a hand, he then extended his to the woman, "Come. Walking might not be the best way to get there, no da?"

Ami looked at the man hesitantly, skeptically. She didn't argue though as slowly she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to him. In any other case she might have blushed as he guided her hand around his waist, but she was too tired at the moment.

"Now just hold on, no da."

"..Alright.." Ami heard herself reply as she let her eyes drift shut and her head rest against the man's side. She felt him ruffle around a bit before, she felt a gust of cool wind brush against her bruised skin, before it was suddenly wrapped in the warmth of what could have been silk. Exhaustion caught up to her, and she felt her consciousness slip away, but she heard herself speak… her words remaining just barely above a whisper.

"..Thank you.."

* * *

"So, they finally came," a voice whispered from within the shadows of the boulders as he watched the monk disappear in a veil of magic, his purple robe fleeting up into the air on a wind that didn't blow.

The figure shifted weight from one foot to the other as they're slender figure slowly moved forward allowing the pale moonlight to spill over her pale flesh. Her scantly clad figure stretched a little as she gave a small yawn, her bright golden hues narrowing a bit as a smile soon followed.

"The master will be very happy for this news," the woman cooed as her silvery strands billowed into her flawless face. "His princess finally arrived…"

Laughter soon sifted through crimson lips before a cloud of dust rose up about her figure, cloaking her in a shroud of brown. The voice soon died down as the dust slowly fell back to the earth leaving nothing but ground in the woman's place.

* * *

"So?" that gruff Kensai accented voice drifted out into the empty, and slightly dingy, hall.

"They're both resting now," came the reply as the wooden door was gently shut, "both were dehydrated, and the blue-haired woman's beat up pretty good. But I think they'll be okay, no da."

"So what happened?" asked the latter as their feet slowly began down the hall.

"More of those rogue bandits," came the reply as a shuffle of clothing soon followed, "that's also why I came to see you Tasuki, no da."

"Hey! You're not thinking' those are my men do ya!" came the immediate reply as their feet soon stopped.

Ri Houjun, or better known as Chichiri, soon came to a stop as well as he sighed a little. Slowly he turned to face his younger companion, his purple hair fanning out over his forehead traditionally, "Of course not Tasuki, but the Empress wanted me to check on you, perhaps see if you knew anything."

Kou Shun'u, or Tasuki, shifted his weight slightly as he lifted a hand and ran it through those flaming red strands. Tilting his head, his earring clanked softly against the large beaded necklace he wore before he frowned slightly, "There's more to this then just Bandit's, ain't there."

Chichiri nodded a little as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I have no real evidence right now, but there's definitely something evil in the air, no da."

"You think it has something to do with them two girls you found?" Tasuki asked, his gaze shifting to the silent door just down the hall.

The Seishi shifted his weight a little as he recalled how Chichiri had appeared at the Bandit Leader's Camp. Smiling as he always did, and carrying two unconscious women. Of course, it was a bit of a shock to the man, after all, having not seen the monk in near a year only to have him pop up with trouble like that. It was definitely interesting.

"Well, the younger one, she is wearing a school uniform no da," the monk replied thoughtfully. It was what Miaka had called the strange outfit she had worn during her days here, and though the design was different, it still looked rather similar. "I wouldn't be surprised if she came from Miaka's world."

"What about that other girl," Tasuki inquired. "You think she did too?"

"Probably," Chichiri replied before he sighed.

"If they did indeed come from Miaka's world," Chichiri started grave fully with a small frown, "then this might be bigger then just a few bandits.."

"So then, what are we going to do?" inquired the man as he looked back to the monk.

"You're going to stay here, keep and eye on them," Chichiri started as he lifted the hat he held and placed it upon his head. "I'm going to see Taiitsu-kun."

"Hey wait a minute!" The man immediately fumed, "Why do I got to play baby sitter!"

"Because Tasuki! You're a great friend, no da!" Chichiri smiled brightly, but before he could protest the monk was gone with a lift of that purple cloak.

Tasuki growled a little, his fist balling at his side, "Chichiri you bastard! You did this on purpose! Get you damn monk ass back here!"

* * *

**AN**: Hiyo everyone! Here's my next chapter! I don't really like it too much myself, but I it did come out better then I though originally. Of course as you see, I've finally brought in some seishi too! Wahoo! And two of my favorite ones! For anyone who's curious about ages here…I'll explain…As you know, Ami is now 20 years old and Chibi-Usa is 15. Okay, from my research, at the end of the Eikodan (for Fushigi Yuugi) Tasuki is 29 and Chichiri is 37. Since I wasn't to sure about how the time differs between the book and reality, I made this take place about a year (give or take a month or two) after Eikodan, making Tasuki 30 and Chichiri 37. As for the other seishi, being they were reborn, this means they are all still children. Okay. Now then that that's over…Reviews!

**kitsune of the dark void: **I'm sorry you're having troube logging in and stuff..must suck monkey balls x.x; As far as Miaka's kid goes, as you can see..not born yet n.n; so he/she will be just another by standard in my mind lol. Thanks for Faving this though! I feelz special! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed this though!

**SailorPikaAngel: **Yes, I try to do rare stories when I can hehe. And I am considering a romantic pairing of course, but unfortunately it wouldn't be with Hotohori because well..he was reborn and all ya know n.n; If I do be a pairing it'll either be between Tasuki or Chichiri…(and if anyone's worried about age difference Kenshin and Kaoru got together! And they were -counts on finger- 10 years apart :p) lol…Ah well…I'm glad you're enjoying the story though! Thanks for the review!

**Jessica: **My muse! Hiya!….and yes this is the longest review you've left yet…dork :p I'm going to need your help with the next few chapters though! So yeah:p Thankies! -pounce, lick, rape- Oh ya! thanks for editing! -hugs-

**Byron: **Hiyo! -pounces- I'm glad you liked my story too buddey! As far as detail goes though.. I'm really dragging on it…x.x; I think I need to read more..do you? I think I do. Thanks for the review!

Alrighty, now that that's over! I really do appreciate the reviews, and thanks to al you who have tkane the time to read my little story. I hope you're all enjoying it too! BTW I'm still having some trouble thinking of a title for this story, so any suggestion would be good! Tankies!


	3. First Impressions

_Disclaimer Applies_

First Impressions

"Wait, wait, wait," Taka started leaning forward from where he sat with a slight frown. "Go back to that part where they're in the desert. Are you sure that Miss. Mizuno was the one to make the ice?"

"That's what it says," came the baffled reply of Keisuke as he read the line he had only read a few minutes earlier.

"But how can she do that?" Miaka inquired with a confused, but worried pout. "I mean, there's no explanation for that. How can anyone from this world do that."

"And it's clearly something she's have to have done before," Taka added thoughtfully as he stared at his wife and then his brother-in-law. "I mean, she acted as if it was the most normal of things to do!"

"Well," Miaka started once more. He brows knitted together in concentration, " Is there anyone you can think of from the new paper, or TV news reported of having special powers like that?"

"I'll get us some tea," Keisuke said at this. The man set the book down a top the coffee table between the two occupied chair and stood. Seconds later he was out of sight and rustling in the kitchen.

No one noticed the gray feline that sat near the couch, it's eyes wide with fright and worry. It's large eyes drifted up to the couple that slowly went through all the ones publicly known to have strange abilities, and then back to the book. She didn't understand what was happening, what had happened, and it worried the guardian cat to no end!

At this rate, Chibi-Usa and Ami wouldn't make it out of the book, especially without compromising their identities, and the cat couldn't let that happen either! Suddenly an idea sprung within the feline's mind. Onto the table the cat, unnoticed leapt, her eyes drifting to the open window near the door.

_I have to get them help,_ was the thought that drifted through the feline's head as it looked from the window and back to the couple that steadily drifted to a conclusion.

"Hey, what about the Sailor senshi? You know, the ones that used to do all that crime fighting?" Keisuke inquired as he entered the room with a small tray. "Didn't one of them have the power to crea-Gah!"

The feline used the entrance of the man as a distraction, though she knew it would only be a small one. Mouth, stretching to its fullest, snapped onto the spine of the book, digging into the soft leather bindings and filling the cat's mouth with a nasty taste of worn out leather. The man was just about to set the tray down onto the table as he spoke, when suddenly Diana leapt up wards onto it, causing the man's sentence to end short, and tea to suddenly go flying.

"The book," the woman screeched as he husband made a diving leap for the cat.

With an effortless leap off the tray the cat jumped, allowing the two men to collide into each other. With a mad dash across the wooden floor it made its escape out of the window, book in tow. It ran out to the street sliding to a stop as she looked left and right, and then to the clamor behind her as the three humans stumbled out of the house. Without a second thought the cat dashed right, towards Juuban district. After all, if anyone could at least get in touch with the princess and Ami, she would be there.

* * *

Stiff, that was her first thought. She felt extremely stiff. Reluctant of the wake that began to seep into her mind Chibi-Usa slowly rolled over, pulling her mother's star and moon comforter tighter about her frame. She heard something shut in the distance, and she guessed Usagi was heading out to meet with Mamoru, or something. She didn't really care though. 

_That's strange, this blanket smells funny, _Usa scrunched her nose as the faint smell assaulted her nose. I hope she didn't spill milk on this again and didn't clean it. _Ugh, I think she did…God my head hurts._

Trying to ignore the odd smells that assaulted her nose she tried to return to her sleep, snuggling deeper into the covers that laid over her before she groaned. She was thirsty And the blanket smelled funny, sleep was something she knew she wasn't going to get.

Usa rolled back onto her back and slowly let sugar pink eyes open. Her eyes rested upon the dirty wood ceiling above her causing her brows to knit together in silent confusion.

_Since when did Usagi have a wooden ceiling,_ she thought as she tried to remember if she had seen it when she first arrived at the Tsukino residence a few weeks ago. It was then, she suddenly remembered her unruly escapades, allowing her once stiff frame to shoot upwards into a sitting position.

Frantically her eyes darted about the foreign surroundings, taking in the dusty wooden floor, and the dingy white walls that created a rectangular, small room. She herself rested in a small bed near the wall farthest from the wooden door that laid just opposite her. It was then her gaze laid upon the prone form of her guardian.

Without much thought she flung the strange brown blanket from her body and placed her feet upon the ground. She stood, only to quickly be swarmed with dizziness that caused her small frame to tilt slightly. She remained still for only a few seconds before slowly moving forward and to the bed Ami occupied.

"Ami?" Usa meekly called as she came to the bed's side, looking down upon the slightly sun burnt features of her guardian. Worry creased over her features as she let her eyes travel the curves of the woman's face. Her lips were pale, sun dried, and was sporting a nasty split that had seemingly been cleaned. Upon the woman's brow was a bandage that was slightly tinted red. She was unconscious, Usa knew that much.

Eyes snapped away from the woman as gruff voices passed by the room, the accents ringing strange in the young girl's ears. With a set frown on her lips she turned towards the door.

"It's okay Ami, I'll figure out where we are," the girl stated firmly into the silence of the room, "and get us back home."

Usa moved to the wooden door, gently pressing an ear against it to listen to the fading footsteps down the hall. After she was sure the coast was clear, she rested a hand upon the door handle and pulled it open to a crack. A pink eye shifted up the hall and down it.

Cracking the door open a little more, the girl slid through, shutting the door behind her. Down the hall she moved until she reached the end where she cautiously peeked around the corner to witness the two men that spoke quietly between each other.

"Hey wait a minute!" one of the men shouted, the accent not too different from those she had heard passing the room. His back was to her, leaving his face unknown to her. His broad shoulders rose as he yelled, his fists balling at his sides, causing the large beads decorating his neck to jingle softly. Short, fiery red strands wavered slightly giving the illusion of a flickering flame, and came to a small ponytail that was tied to the nape of his neck. The man was dressed in the oddest clothes though. An off white vest-like thigh jacket was worn over a blood red, long sleeve shirt, with a green cloak decorated with brilliant golden threaded designs, a gold that matched the gold hemming of the jacket, draped over his left shoulder. The outfit, cloak and all, was bound at the waist by a dark blue sash and pants were a matching the off white vest. And to finish off the interest outfit, a metal fan was strapped to his back, a _tessen (1)_ if Usa recalled correctly from her lessons from Makoto. "Why do I got to play babysitter!"

As other man he spoke he turned to peer at him. He was a little taller then the other, and his hair was tinted a shade of pastel lavender. Long bangs fanned out into the air, and the rest of those longer strands were pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck much like his companion. Unlike his friend though, he wore the old tradition monk's garbs Usa had remembered looking at once in an old history books Ami had given her. Around his neck he wore large beads, Buddhist beads probably, and draped around his body was a dark purple cloak with random off white patterns threaded into it. In one hand he held a large staff , and the other was leaving the hat he placed upon his head to gently grab the end of the cloak, "Because Tasuki! You're a great friend, no da!"

Chibi Usa wanted to giggle a little as the red head fumed at the rather happy monk, but she didn't as a slight gush of wind rushed passed her. Pink eyes widen as a surprised squeak escaped her. The monk grabbed his cloak and with a quick tug and a slight spin, was gone. Just like that.

"Chichiri you bastard! You did this on purpose! Get your damn monk ass back here!" the man shouted loudly as he shook a fist at the air.

"No way," Usa whispered to herself, her eyes still wide in disbelief. However, her wonder was cut short with sudden fear, her hands smacking themselves over her mouth as the remaining man suddenly stopped his tirade.

He stood silent for a long moment, his head turning just a little in her direction, "You know, eaves dropping isn't nice."

Usa felt her body freeze at his words, her hands remaining clasped onto her mouth as if to hope he wasn't talking to her. Pink hues widened just a little more as he slowly turned towards her, amber eyes capturing her own. Her own seemed to widen a little more at his now revealed face, and soon a blush was cresting her cheeks. And then, she bolted.

* * *

"H-hey!" Tasuki called in surprise as the girl that had been rudely spying on Chichiri and himself dashed back around the corner. "Get back here!" He growled, immediately dashing after her, of course, growling a few color obscenities as he was at it. _They always have to run. Why do they always have to run?_

Tasuki skidded around the corner spotting the girl that was frantically trying to remember which room she came out of. However, upon seeing him she continued her run, and he (irritably) continued his chase. "Hey!"

It wasn't long before she was dashing through the slightly full dinning room where a few of his men were currently eating dinner and drinking while they were at it, and the seishi couldn't help but be slightly amazed as the girl easily avoided dangerous collisions with the bulky men. She slid beneath the wooden tables, weaved and dodged a walking thief or two, and once or twice jump up and onto a table to run across, though she was using her short height to an advantage and made it a point not to do that too often.

As for Tasuki, he was a little less graceful in his chase, as he shoved over anyone that got in his way, "Get back here you little brat!" Once he thought he had her cornered, and made way to grab her when, a miss happened step on some spilt food sent him flying head of heels and smashing into the tiled floors. The girl easily used this to her advantage as she quickly stomped onto his back (which was now face up on the ground), and darted back for the entrance she came through; Though not without shooting him a raspberry over her shoulder.

"Oh that's it! This kid is dead!" Tasuki growled out, ignoring the confused and surprise stare from his men as he pulled out his fan and climbed to his feet. The sound of a few bits of stuck food on his back falling to the floor could be heard, but he ignored it, he was pissed. "I'm going to kill Chichiri when he gets back…"

Once more he dashed out into the hall, sliding a little due to the food still clinging to the bottom of his leather boots, his amber gaze immediately landing on the pink strands just down the hall. And with a satisfied smirk open the tessen would be, and brought up in one fowl swoop releasing its burning flames in a torrent that consumed the entire hall as it flared down it.

* * *

"_Rekka Shinen!" (2) _was the incantation Usa heard as she darted down the hall, panting and huffing. She glanced over her shoulder just in enough time to see the raging flames heading right for her. And, as a trademark of the Tsukino Women (it seemed to be becoming one anyway) a sudden wail of surprise escaped her, and drop the floor she did in mid run, sliding slightly along the tile floor as the flames sped mere inches above her, cripsing a few hairs and the back of her uniform. 

_That flame, was just like Rei's,_ were Chibi Usa's first thoughts as she laid there, hands over the back of her head, heart racing, beads of sweat falling, and eyes wide, _He must be some sort of Monster, or something._

Strong hands were soon gripping her shoulders, lifting her off the floor much to her surprise, and instinctively she began to thrash and kick, shout and scream , "Let me go! Let me go right now! Stupid _Youma (3)_!"

"Will you hold still you stupid brat!" the growling voice demanded as her captor struggled to keep his hold upon her, but she did not concede as she only continued. " I'm not going to-"

Usa's foot drove down into his own, digging her heel into the limb, cutting off his sentence. At that, one hand released her to grab said foot, leaving him hoping on one. And ,with that little training Usa actually remembered form Makoto's many lessons, she'd turn around and successfully ram the heel of her hand into the man's nose sending him stumbling back in pain.

"Gah! Fucking shit!" he cursed holding his now bloody nose as his eyes tiered up. "What the hell is your problem!"

Usa blinked a little a bit stunned that, well, she done such damage to a suppose monster with little effort. However, at his words she immediately felt her anger flare up and her already flushed cheeks to get brighter, "My problem! My problem is you! You Negaverse jerk!"

"What the hell did you just call me!"

"You heard me! I'm not stupid!" she stood defiantly there now, one hand grasping the brooch at her chest as she gave a nod, "and I won't let you hurt Ami!"

"What! Me hurt someone!" the man shout through the hand that held his nose. "I'm the one with the bloody nose here not you!"

"You attacked me with your fire!"

"I only attacked because you wouldn't stop running! How else was I going to get you to stop you stupid little twit!"

"Liar! You almost killed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I knew exactly what I was doing!"

"Yeah! Trying to kill me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

By now a crowd had developed between the two bickering 'children', men poking there heads out of their rooms, and other wandering out from the cafeteria to see what had caused such a commotion. Immediately they were embarrassed by the sight of their leader, fighting with the teenager like he was sixteen again. Back and forth there embarrassed, and some amused, gazes bounced from girl to man and back again. However the consistent bickering would come to a halt as a very faint voice drifted over the shouting.

"Small Lady?"

Chibi Usa blinked, her gaze shifting from her point of anger to the woman just beyond him, that had managed to make her way through the bustling crowd of men. Her once cute blue sundress was tattered and torn in several places, and a few more bandages were now visible upon her petite frame. She looked so frail it made the princess's heart break. Fear immediately gripped her though as the exhausted woman suddenly began to crumble to the floor.

"Ami!" Usa squeaked, forgetting her argument with the older man as she dashed across the distance, only to find she wasn't the only one who seemed to have forgotten about there argument.

"You! Get some water, quick!" he'd instructed from where he stood, having moved and easily caught the falling woman in his arms and was slowly lowering her to sit on the ground.

Usa stared at him for a long moment as she knelt on the other side of her guardian, her brows knitted in confusion. Confusion that was brushed aside as she heard Ami's voice once more.

"What were you doing Usa?" the woman asked as she fought the dizziness that swam over her, his blue gaze landing upon the girls face.

"I was trying to figure out where we were," the girl admitted before once more turning to frown at the man, "until this jerk here attacked me!"

"Like I said! I wouldn't have attacked you if you had just stopped running!" he immediately growled back with a glare to the teen.

"Here you go boss," a man stated presenting the fiery man with a glass of water, one he took without argument.

"Here," he stated softly, for now keeping his focus on the woman he supported in his arm, "you're still dehydrated. And don't drink it too fast, you'll throw up, and I'm having a bad enough day as it is." He glared at Usa.

The woman nodded a little accepting the glass he placed in her hand ignoring the exchange between the too, "Thank you." Tilting the glass to her lips she drank, more then happy to receive the watery nourishment her body craved.

And once done, he'd take the glass from her hand, shoving it into one of the men's hands behind him. Soon, he was lifting the woman into his arms and starting back down the hall.

"Somebody get these two something to eat! And make it quick!" he barked over his shoulder.

Chibi Usa followed at his side, her hand quickly finding Ami's own as she laced her fingers with the woman's own before allowing her gaze to look up at the man who carried her.

_Okay, so maybe he's not a monster, but I still don't trust him,_ she thought as she walked. A nod of finality was giving. I'll keep my eye on him, and his friend too._ And if they try anything funny, they'll be sorry!

* * *

_

"Taiitsu-kun!" the monk called out as he looked about the glorious sight of the old woman's home, his hat tilted back to hang from his neck. "Taiitsu-kun, are you here?"

"Well, you're hear a lot sooner then I expected," the husky, and throaty voice of the woman echoed out before her floating, small, form became visible. Her old eyes looked down upon the monk as he respectfully bowed to her in greeting, a satisfied smile placed upon her lips. "I take it then, you are hear about the new disturbances across the land."

"Yes," came the reply of the monk as he straightened himself and lifted his gaze to peer at the old woman. "That, and two women have appeared, we think they've come from Miaka's world."

"A warrior and her princess," the woman mused, more so to herself at the mention.

"What?" Chichiri asked in confusion, his brows knitting together at such.

Taiitsu-kun only shook her head, causing graying hair to waver a little, before sighing tiredly, "I fear we've quite the danger ahead Chichiri, a great darkness has approached a darkness so dark that the key to beating it lies within those two women you found."

"I don't understand, no da," Chichiri admitted with a worried frown. "Are they new priestesses?"

"No," Taiitsu-kun replied firmly before soon waving her hand. " If my thoughts are correct, one of them is far more then just a Priestess. I want you to bring them here, I want to see them with my own eyes. Alright?"

Chichiri was silent for a long moment before nodding, "Alright, but. If you don't mind me asking, no da, what is it that is going on…"

"I'm not quite sure what just yet," the old magician answered before with a sigh she'd wave him off once more. And just like that, she was gone, leaving the monk to ponder her words silently.

* * *

The room was dark, save for the floating spheres that lazily bobbed to and fro occasionally illumination the black marble floor and the large throne which was currently occupied by a shadowy figure. Mere feet before this throne a torrent of wind formed and as it died, a slender figure became prominent, vivid golden hues seeming to glow for a second before dimming once more. 

Bowing deep, sky blue strands filtered forward shrouding the woman's face, "My lord. I have spoken with the generals, and they all lend you their support in the upcoming battle." The figure remained stoically silent as the woman spoke, his bright blue orbs peeking out at her from the shadows he sat beneath. "And both the chosen one and her protector have arrived, as planned."

"Good," came the barely audible reply before the figure soon stood his gaze shifting from the figure still bowing before him and to the one that slowly approached from the right. "We will commence with the plan, and as agreed upon. I will bring you _your _woman…but the moment you receive you foresight, you I want to know…"

"Of course," the voice replied as the boy stepped forward a smug grin upon his lips and brown hues twinkling with anticipation. He was going to get her back, he was going to get her back, and make her pay for thinking she could just leave him behind.

* * *

Glossary 

(1) Tessen: The traditional _tessen_ (or iron fan) and _gunsen_ (war fan) is a blunt ninjutsu companion weapon, used mostly for parrying (blocking opposing blows), though the skills of _tessen-jutsu_ is a means of defense itself, one could also strike with it. _Tessens_ were crafted in two different ways: "fixed" variety, a solid metal bar resembling a fan, and "folding" which was crafted much the same as traditional silk or paper _halisen_ (or fans), consisting of eight to ten folding metal ribs. Because the iron fan appears harmless and is non-obtrusive, samurai would carry a _tessen_ concealed in the belt in places where the sword was not permitted, or in their everyday life so as not to be completely unarmed. A samurai was also able to defend himself against a 'lower' person while not disgracing his blade. A symbol of authority and sophistication, _tessen-jutsu_ techniques were taught to the Tokugawa _shoguns_ by their kendo instructors . There are numerous accounts of samurai heroes, who favored the solid variety, winning battles against the sword with nothing more than the _tessen_. Today, _tessen-jutsu_ is still taught to martial arts students, mostly as an elective weapon with the instructors approval. (Info From Heaven's Burning celestial Warrior Tasuki a Study V7.0- http/ )

(2) Rekka Shinen ( Or Lekka Shinen):With the incantation _"Lekka Shinen"_, or the alternate transliteration _"Rekka Shinen"_, ('L" is considered a hold letter or something like that (I forgot exactly) and so is often replaced with an R) (which means _Blazing Divine Fire_) the _tessen_ will spew fire, and the Holy Flames are capable of toasting its victim to ash in an instant.(Info From Heaven's Burning celestial Warrior Tasuki a Study V7.0- http/ )

* * *

**AN:** Soooo sorry it took so long for me to update this. Writers block and all. But I've gotten over my block somewhat and have continued. I've done a lot of research behind the mythlogy in which the story of the four gods ios based on and I hope it'll help explain a lot of things of how and why Ami and Chibi Usa are there and what roles they play in my story. Unfortunately, I can't TELL you what roles they play because then that'll just ruin part of the suspense! Oh and I do apologize for making this chappie a little short x.x; ….. n.n; Now then For reviews! 

**The violent Tomboy:** Hey you're not the only one who hasn't watched the show in a good minute lol. I haven't watched it since I was in middle school…I'm about to go into my second year of college x.x; Ah well. I'm glad you like it though and I hope you keep enjoying! Thank you soo much for the review!

**The Gandhara :** Well just for you, and since it was probably a good idea to incooperate that, I added a little scene of the FY gang in modern time finding out about Ami's powers and what not n.n; I was hoping to make it a bit more exciting then that, but it was the best I could do without making them totally spazz. I hope you liked it though, and thanks for the idea!

**Kitsune Of the Dark Void:** Wow thanks for the title suggestions, unfortunately I don't think any of them fit lol I'm kind of picky about these things I suppose x.x; And I do agree a Chibi Usa/ Tasuki pairing would be cute, but unfortunately I won't be pairing Usa up with anyone. It isn't mentioned just yet, but Chibi Usa has someone she's waiting for back in the future, Helios (for those of you who don't know, he was Pegasus during the whole dream thingies they had…he's also a Priest that was appointed by Endymion in the future or something like that.. I don't remember exactly what..but there was this thing where I believe he told her he'd wait for her until she got older and yeah…like most young girls she's holding him to his word and yeah waiting for that hook up). But still an Oh so interesting idea X.x Why do I have to be so picky! -cries-

**Mystlady:** Gah! You've never liked Usa in my stories if I remember correctly lol Ah well. So that's one vote for a Chichiri/am pairing, right? -jots it down- Thankyy very much!

**Jessica:** I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU! MY MUSE! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR BETAING THIS FOR MEEEEE! -glomps, hugs, licks, rapes, molests, and a whole lotta other things-

Alright, I believe that's it for reviews on this chapter. Thanks again to all who read, and to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback! As far as pairings go, as I said I won't be pairing Usa up with any of the seishi, so sorry for any of you who were hoping, but she's saving herself for Helios n.n; So that leave Ami with the only chance of getting paired, if I pair her at all, since this is also a Ami-centered fic. So far I've had one person vote for an Ami/Chichiri pairing..in fact..um..only one person to vote..some um yeah. Opinions on this would be very much appreciated as well! Thank ya much..Oh yeah! Did you see! I GOT A TITLE NOW!


	4. It Begins

**The Floods of Hell & The Flames of Heaven**

_It Begins...

* * *

_

Tasuki watched in silent fear as the beast tore through the flesh and meat, greedily chewing and swallowing before repeating in a hurried frenzy of starvation. His eyebrow twitched a little as he slowly placed the fourth plate of turkey meat and potatoes down before it. He quickly inched backwards in fear of losing a hand in her starved feeding.

"…A-are ya sure ya don't know anyone by the name of Miaka," he asked the teenager as she ate plate after plate that was given to her in an appetite that rivaled Miaka's own. " Maybe an unknown cousin, or something?"

"Yeff, I'm posiiiitiff," came the garbled reply for the girl.

A light giggle escaped Ami as she watched the reaction of the red haired bandit to the young princess's appetite. The blue haired prodigy had long since finished her own meal and was now currently seated on the edge of the rather bumpy straw cot she had awoken in about an hour earlier, currently watching her young princess stuff her face for all that it was worth. The reactions of the bandits were added amusement.

Tucking a few strands behind her ear she let her ocean blue eyes drift to that of the flame haired bandit. He had introduced himself as Genrou, leader of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits. From what she had seen, he had quite the temper on him, one to rival that of Chibi-Usa's own. However, she felt no evil within him, no sense of dread came to her at the presence of him, and thus she felt no need to be incredibly wary of him. On the other hand, the thought that he pillaged and stole for a living was a bit unnerving in some sense.

Her blue gaze lowered to the glass of water in hand before she lifted it to her still lightly parched lips and drank. For the past hour they hadn't really spoken about anything. Which Ami was silently grateful for, she didn't think her mind could work with thinking in the state it had been in. Now, though, with food in her belly and her thirst quenched, questions were slowly beginning to arise in her slowly unhazing mind.

"Excuse me, Mr. Genrou" Ami finally spoke up, her mind now set on getting some information. Though it still hurt to talk, she could now speak above a whisper, thankfully. "You mentioned a girl named Miaka, and another world earlier, what do you mean?"

Tasuki, who was still starring at the girl's eating frenzy only now shifted his gaze to the woman, Ami if he recalled correctly. He thought for a moment and then helped himself to a nearby wall, folding his arms and leaning back against it. "Well, where are ya from?"

"Um, Tokyo, Japan," Ami replied. Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

Tasuki nodded knowingly, "Yep. Well, sorry at break it to ya lady, but this ain't To-kyo, Japan. I believe Miaka referred to this world as Ancient China."

"Ancient China?" Ami repeated. Her confusion mounted. "I don't understand…"

"You came by book, no da," a voice echoed out from beyond the closed wooden doorway. Seconds later it opened revealing the familiar face of a smiling monk, by the looks of him anyway.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki was immediately shouting. He was before the man, and looking very unhappy within seconds. "You dirty bastard! I can't believe you left me here like that!"

The monk, Chichiri, only laughed lightly at the man's reaction. His brows furrowed a little as he then pointed to the bandit's reddish nose, "Tasuki, what happened to you?"

"What happened! You left me her that's what happened!" Tasuki pointed to the pink haired teen that had paused in her eating to peer at the two. " That little brat is a demon!"

"Hey! You ya calling a demon you damn Fire throwing Monster!" the girl immediately snapped as she stood. Her pink hair seemed to puff with her anger, as hands balled at her sides. In one hand a knife, and in the other a turkey leg: a very scary sight nonetheless.

"You!"

"So, you mean to tell me," Chichiri started as he looked between the two fuming beings, " you got beat up by a little girl Tasuki, no da?"

"What!" The man immediately fell to the ground in disbelief.

"That's right! And I'll do it again!" The girl said proudly.

"You didn't beat me up!" Tasuki shouted back as he quickly sat back up and glared at the teen.

"Yes I did!"

"Did Not!"

"Did too!"

"Did- GAH!" Tasuki yelped in pain as the back of his head was greeted harshly by the metal head of the monk's staff. "Chichiri! What was that for!"

"Now now Tasuki, I thought you got out of this phase, no da," Chichiri chided nonchalantly as the younger man fumed even more.

Ami, who had silently observed the events with silent amusement, now eyed the monk carefully. Her memories were foggy, but she was sure she had seen him before.

"_Get outta here monk!…" _There were the bandits that attacked them, and this is Mt. Leikaku Bandit territory…" 

"_Come. Walking might not be the best way to get there, no da?…Now just hold on, no da."_

"You," Ami stated. " You were the one that saved us!"

Chichiri's brows rose as his smiling eyes turned to the woman. His smile widened a little as he nodded, " Ah! Yes that was me, no da." He shifted his gaze to the younger of the two women for a moment, who had returned to her meal, and then back to the one who spoke to him. " I'm glad to see you both are awake and well!"

"Yes," Ami replied with a grateful smile. "Thank you, for your help…"

"Chichiri," the monk finished for her before bowing to her in respectful greeting. "And it was my pleasure, no da!" The monk straightened at that before pondering slightly, " And your names?"

"Oh!" Ami exclaimed, embarrassed by her manors. She had not even introduced Chibi-Usa or herself, to either of the men. She immediately rose to her feet and bowed in response, "Forgive me. My name is Muzino Ami." She motioned then to Chibi-Usa who was finishing up the last of her food, " and this is Tsukino Usagi."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, isn't it Tasuki?" Chichiri grinned as Tasuki frowned heavily.

"…Yeah, right," was the sarcastic reply from the bandit.

Ami slowly lowered herself back to the cot as she watched the two men. She concluded they had known each other for a very long time, a definite brotherly bond was noted. However, her mind did not linger on the two men's relationship at the moment and rather on the monk's earlier statement. "You mentioned something about a book Mr. Chichiri."

"Hmm, oh yes," came the somewhat distracted reply from the monk who seemed to have been silently scrutinizing both her own and Chibi Usa's appearance. " You two aren't the first to come to this world from another. From what we've been told, this world is from a book, called The Universe of the Four Gods."

"Yeah, the last girl to come was Yuuki Miaka, she was from that To-kyo, Japan too," Tasuki inserted.

Ami's mind worked over this small information before they widened slightly. She recalled the book title, "This Miaka, did she have brown hair, and have a man with Blackish blue hair? Pregnant even?"

"Yeah, the is Tamahome," Tasuki replied with a blink.

"Have you met them before Miss. Mizuno?"

"Yeah, they were in the library where I work, looking for a book: The Universe of the Four Gods," Ami's brows furrowed even more as she tried to recall the events. " It was upstairs in the reference room, and then Usa…." Ami trailed off as her gaze shifted to the now nervous Princess more bits of memory flashed back to her as she did so.

In turn both Chichiri and Tasuki shifted their gaze to the girl. Chibi-Usa fiddled slightly at that before squeezing her eyes shut, " How was I supposed to know it was a magic book!"

"Usa! You weren't even supposed to be in that room!" Ami chided with a heavy frown.

"Where else was I going to hide? I didn't want the janitor yelling at me for spilling my coke," the girl now whined, her eyes immediately turning watery. "Miss Mita already hates me enough as it is!"

"…Usa," Ami sighed before lifting a hand to her head that began to throb once more. "Well, there isn't anything we can do now."

"On the contrary," Chichiri broke in. "My former teacher, Taiitsu-kun, might be able to help you, but she wants to meet your first."

"You mean we have to go to see that old hag!" Tasuki yelped. The mere thought of seeing that scary old face again sent chills up his spine.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again too Tasuki," Chichiri replied happily before looking to the woman once more. "We can leave once you are feeling well enough."

Ami watched the two men for a moment, her mind slowly turning over the options in her head. There was little else they could do, considering their situation, and thus result in a nod. "Alright, I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow morning then?" Chichiri inquired, only to receive a satisfied nod from the woman.

"I'll get my men to prepare a few horses," Tasuki said. Standing he moved to the doorway, " and maybe some better clothes for you. I really don't think that dress'll hold up the entire trip."

Ami blinked a little and glanced down at herself, a blush soon consuming her cheeks. Indeed her sundress was little more the tattered rags now. If not for the bandages on her, the dress would be revealing more then necessary!

"Th-thank you Mr. Genrou," came the bashful reply.

"You two should get some more rest, no da," Chichiri told them, before smiling politely. "And don't either of you worry, we'll find a way to get you back home to your world! Promise!"

With that the men left, leaving the remaining senshi to themselves.

Ami sighed softly before slowly placing the glass of water onto the floor. She laid down upon her side starring at the opposite wall afterwards.

"Ami?" Chibi-Usa inquired softly. Slowly she stood and made her way over to the woman, sitting on the floor before her on her knees. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's alright Usa," Ami replied. "You couldn't have known, so don't worry. It wasn't your fault. We should get some rest though, I have a feeling we have a long road ahead of us."

Chibi Usa reluctantly nodded at that before climbing to her feet once more.

Ami listened to the petite feet as they moved across the floor and to the other cot. She closed her eyes then, shifting enough in the bumpy bed to pull the harsh blanket over her form. Slowly, but surely she let herself be consumed by the pleasant drowsiness of sleep.

* * *

"….Are we there yet?"

"No we're not there yet…"

"Are we there now?"

"No. We're. not. There!"

"Are we-"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKIN' THAT DAMN QUESTION!" Tasuki glared at the pink haired girl that trotted along side him, his patience all but worn thin. "WE'RE NOT THERE YET! WE'VE ONLY BEEN RIDING FOR TWO HOURS!"

"WELL I'M TIRED OF RIDING!" Chibi Usa snapped back from where she sat behind Ami, her sugar pink hues narrowing dangerously at the bandit. " The saddle is uncomfortable, my butt hurts, I'm bored out of my mind, and I'm hungry!"

"Ya just ate before we left!"

"That was two hours ago!"

"EXACTLY! ONLY _TWO _HOURS AGO!"

Ami sighed softly as she felt the throbbing in her head grow suddenly worse. She shifted her gaze to the argumentative duo and towards the horse a few meters ahead of them. Having Usa and this Bandit leader go at it reminded her a lot of when Usagi and Rei would fight constantly on no end. Unfortunately, this was a tad bit worse. It was the same fight. Usa would complain and complain, and Genrou, or was it Tasuki (she was confused by the name difference in which the monk called the man and what the bandits called him) would lose his wits about him and go off on the girl. Thus causing said reaction.

"Well if you hadn't been rushing me I might have actually gotten full!"

"You ate five plates!"

"Only five plates!"

Ami's brows furrowed as she tired to let her mind work over the continuous ranting between the man and the girl.

The Universe of the Four Gods, or more accurately titled The Universe of Four God's Sky and Earth, rung strangely familiar to the blue haired prodigy. And yet she couldn't quite pinpoint from where she had heard the story, or more so the myth. The story she was stuck in wasn't what sounded so familiar, but the title: The four gods. It was so familiar.

Her gaze drifted up once more to peer at the back of the monk that led them on horse back. They were headed towards the Eiyou, capital of Konan ( the land she learned she was in). From there they were to head to Mt. Taikyoku, home for Chichiri's teacher, Taiistu-kun. Of course the entire trip would take the better portion of the week, and it was now that Ami only realized how tiresome this would be. Never before had she wished for a car as she did now.

Though Ami had to agree Usagi's incessant ramblings were annoying, the girl did have a point. For two people used to walking small distances, and riding in cars and subways, horseback was really painful! She knew she was going to be saddle sore before they even reached the first of many small villages that apparently littered the country.

Deciding to keep her mind distracted by other things aside from her growing soreness and irritation, she turned her gaze to the bandit who rode along side the horse Usagi and she shared and tilted her head curiously.

"Mr. Genrou?" she inquired, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that Mr. Chichiri calls you Tasuki, unlike everyone else?"

Tasuki, who was fuming silently to himself, arched a brow at the girl's question. They didn't really explain everything the night before, he supposed, and perhaps conversation would help keep the brat quiet.

"It's my _Seishi_ _1 _name," Tasuki replied.

"Seishi name?"

"Yeah," came the reply as the bandit shrugged. "To tell you the truth, Genrou ain't my real name either. Tasuki is the name of the constellation I represent as one of the Suzaku Seven."

"And the name Genrou?"

"Meh, just the name given to the leader of the Leikaku Bandits."

"So then, what _is_ your real name?" Usagi asked as she leaned her head against Ami's back, a subtle yawn escaping her.

"Kou Shun'u, but the only people who call me that is family," he momentarily cringed at the thought of his sisters and mother.

Ami laughed slightly at the visible shutter the man gave at the mention of his family, "I take it you're not too fond of them?"

"Growing up five older sisters isn't exactly nice ya know," Tasuki frowned. He still recalled countless hours upon hours of forced into his older sister's schemes and games, from dress up to house. Anytime he hadn't played with one of them, they'd beat him up! It was one of many reasons he had left home when he was so young, to get away from those '_damn women'_.

"So then, I suppose Mr. Chichiri has a different name as well?" Ami inquired momentarily letting her gaze drift to the monk.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tasuki said with a shrug, "Houjun I think.."

"Wait," Usagi started with a frown. She lifted her head a little to eye Tasuki skeptically," You guys are close friends but you're not even sure of his real name?"

"Hey, I never bothered to ask!"

"What kind of friend are you!"

"Me! What about you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Hence the arguing continued.

The next few hours passed slowly, too slowly for Ami's taste. The incessant fights between the bandit and her princess were starting to rake on her nerves now, and more then once she had contemplated on shoving Usa off the horse and onto the bandit's own for the two to duke it out. However her shy nature kept her lips pursed tightly closed.

Ami's gaze shifted towards their guide who only spoke back to them once or twice, usually to poke fun at Tasuki, as he drew to a stop at the edge of an outcropping in the dirt. He smiled a little and turned a little on his horse, pointing over the ridge.

"Choukou Village," Chichiri informed the group as they reached him. "Just beyond that and a half a days ride out, if we avoid stopping, we'll reach Eiyou, the capital. Once we get there we should be able to rest at the palace and then head out in the morning, no da."

"So we can stop riding when we get to that village?" Usa inquired as she peeked over Ami's shoulder to look down the ridge at the village.

The village was of descent size, from what they could view from their position on the ridge. Wooden, but traditional Chinese homes and shops littered dirt road pathways and small alleyways. Currently it was bustling with life as people travel to and fro, and workers were visible out in the rice patties just beyond some of the buildings. Trees outlined the small village, and slowly grew thicker beyond it, which was quite the contrast compared the vast amount of desert and rock that surrounded the latter edge of Mt. Leikaku.

"Yep," Chichiri chimed happily. "For a little while anyway."

"Thank Goodness," Ami sighed softly, more then happy with the news.

"Well! What are we waiting for! Let's go! Last one there buys everyone lunch!" Before ami could even fathom what was happening, a resounding slap echoed in the air causing the stallion the two road upon to rear up with a ferocity. A cry of surprise escaped Ami as a laugh of excitement left her charge, and off they were, charging down the path that would lead them down from the outcropping and towards the village below.

"H-hey!" Tasuki shouted irritably after the two slightly standing in his saddle with a frown. "Why that no good little-"

"Come on Tasuki! Don't want to be the last one do you?" Chichiri called as he road past the bandit.

"What! Chichiri you too!"

That seemed to be the case as the monk road on ahead after the two girls, waving his staff in farewell to his bandit friend. Tasuki growled ferociously before he reluctantly joined in the race, muttering colorful words all the way.

* * *

"A small village, about three hours out of the mountains, the place where the bandits are," the voice spoke into the shadows where the figure stood stoically peering at one of the floating bubble like orbs, "that's where they were headed in my vision."

"Hmm," came the deep hum from the figure. A long moment of silence filled the dark expanse before he spoke up. "Enmu, send a few men there, I want them to collect _her_ for me."

That familiar blue tinted figure stepped forward from the dense shadows to stand along side the human boy that had just given his fore sighting. "Yes Milord, right away." With a deep bow she melded back into the shadows and out of sight.

"And what of my prize?"

"I said I'd bring her to this world," the voice replied as the figure slowly moved forward, the midnight black armor adorning his body just barely visible now. "I never said I'd help you get her." The boy frowned in heavy irritation as he glared at the much taller figure. Another moment of dense silence filtered into the shadows before an audible sigh escaped him, "I'll give you the capabilities to reach _your_ woman, but should you interfere with my plans, boy, you will have Hell to pay."

"Thank you," came the reply as he slowly lowered his head and bowed, " Lord Kung."

* * *

"And Ami and Usa for the win!" Usagi chirped with a toss of her fist in the air, her pink pig tails bouncing slightly as she did so.

Ami however was slightly pale, her knuckles white from the grip she had on the reigns and was more then happy to scramble off the saddle of the horse as it slowed to a stop within the small village boundaries. She took in a deep breath before glaring unhappily at the laughing teenager that still sat upon the steed.

"You could have gotten us killed Small Lady!"

"Oh come on Ami it wasn't that bad," came the laughing reply from the girl who worked her way off the horse.

Chichiri watched the two silently with a small smirk as he slowly road up behind them. He too dismounted as he watched the woman and the girl's exchange. He had done a lot of contemplation on the two since the night before, and he finally concluded something: they were definitely not like Miaka, spiritually anyways.

Mizuno Ami, apparently a type of 'librarian' in her world, possessed a very strong Chi, especially the night he first saw her and the strange blue glow that she emitted, a light that somewhat resembled that of Seiryu's own light he had seen years prior during Yui's Priestess Ceremony. However, the light itself was a different energy entirely from that of the blue dragon. It was far too pure, and innocent.

Then there was the girl, Usagi ( or lovingly called Chibi Usa by Ami). She acted a lot like Miaka, save for a harsher temper and a bolder confidence. There was something familiar about her though, and her Chi as well was far different then any normal being. Not as prominent as that of Ami's, but definite nonetheless. She too, though, held a sense of pure innocence to her, and underlying power.

Chichiri knitted his eyebrows together in silent contemplation as he led the group through the bustling street of the small village. Behind him he could her Ami release a small sigh as Tasuki and Usagi once more got into another shouting match, this time over paying for lunch. He pushed their voices from his mind though as he weaved through the crowd. Though he felt no ill will within the two females, they were definitely not telling Tasuki and himself something about themselves. Their reaction to waking up in a strange world was far more bold then he expected. Then again, perhaps it was just his nerves on end, with the rising threats of bandits and disturbances in the Earth's energy, it could well be just that.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki's voice soon whined out. The bandit was at his side within seconds, pointing angrily at the frowning girl who walked along side Ami. "Tell her I'm not wasting my money on her damn stomach!"

Chichiri arched a brow at Tasuki and then over his shoulder to Ami, who shot him a shy apologetic smile, and then to her pouting companion. His gaze then turned back to the man and he gave him an equally apologetic smile, "But Tasuki, you lost the race, no da!"

"You can't be serious! You're supposed to be on my side you damn monk!" Tasuki growled ferociously.

Suddenly a loud squeak echoed into the air, a pink blur suddenly rushing past them.

"Ami! Look! Aren't these too cute!" Chibi Usa squealed in delight as she reached one of the few merchant carts on the street lifting up two hand made Chinese dolls. "Oh! They're so cute! Don't you think?"

Ami smiled softly and moved past the now embarrassed monk and bandit to the girl's side to admire the dolls as well.

"Oh these are rather beautiful," Ami amended with a nod of appreciation for the craftsmanship of the porcelain doll the young girl held out to her. Carefully the woman took a hold of the doll fingering the intricate hair and clothes that adorned its figure. It was far more lavishing then the tunic and pants she was given earlier that morning, pants that were much to large and a tunic that looked more like a trench coat on her.

"Oh Ami, can I get one!" Usa squealed as she eyed the cart that was filled with different dolls of the sort, dressed in traditional Chinese garbs of vibrant colors and rich threads.

"Oh, Usa, you know we can't," Ami replied softly replacing the doll on it's perch and earning a small pout from Usagi. " We have no money."

"We don't but," Chibi Usa's eyes lit up with an idea as she turned on heal to peer at the two men standing behind them with the horses, " I bet one of you two do!"

"W-what?" Chichiri squeaked out nervously noting the glint in the young girls eyes. "Oh look, stables! How about I go and take the horses, no da!"

"Chichiri, what- Hey!" Tasuki yelped as he was once more deserted by the monk. His eyes moved from where the monk disappeared within the crowd, with the train of horses, to now peer down at the pink haired demon that managed to cover the distance between them. His eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, Mr. Genrou," Usa started meekly, her eyes soon turning into large ovals of watery puddle goodness, "won't you get me one of those dolls?"

"What! No way!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Why not!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! Besides! Aren't you a little old for dolls!"

"Of course not!"

"I take it you really like my dolls," a voice broke in.

The three individuals shifted their gaze to the figure that stepped out of the small building the cart of porcelain dolls was standing before, and Chibi Usa almost had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"H-Helios?" the young princess whispered, earning a glance from both her guardian and the bandit.

The boy was tall, perhaps a few years older then Chibi Usa herself, and slim in frame. He did seem to resemble the future Priest though, save his eyes were a dark forest green, and though the hair cut was might similar, the color was not of the beautiful sheen of platinum blonde the Princess remembered, but that of a dark brown which made said green eyes stand out all the more. Green eyes that only now rested upon her.

"I'm sorry?" the boy inquired.

Chibi Usa blinked at that her cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. Before she knew it she was bowing to the boy apologetically, "I'm sorry. You look remarkably like someone I know, forgive me."

"Oh! Don't worry about it, I seem to remind everyone of, well everyone," came the light hearted reply from the boy before he laughed a little.

Ami smiled softly at him and then turned her gaze to Chibi Usa. She herself never knew exactly what the famed Priest of Dreams looked like, but she supposed this was it. Her gaze moved to the cart of dolls, her curiosity peeks.

"Are these all hand made?" Ami asked.

"Yes they are," the boy replied. "From the porcelain to the clothes."

"Oh wow!" Chibi Usa chirped once more bouncing away from Tasuki who sighed in silent relief. "Whoever did these must be absolutely great! They're almost as good as the ones from my t-….erm, homeland."

"Well, they're not good, but thank you anyways," the boy blushed bashfully as he lifted a hand to scratch his head.

"You mean you made these?" Ami looked at the boy with disbelief.

"Yes Ma'am."

"They're so cute!" Usa stated once more before sighing sadly, " I wish I had money to buy one."

"Yeah well ya don't, now let's get going or do you not want your food?" Tasuki folded his arms as he tapped his foot in irritation.

"Yeah, I guess," Usa frowned a little before reluctantly turning from the cart.

The boy watched the girl for a long moment, pondering her seemingly. He turned to his cart of dolls and grabbed the one the older woman had been holding, the one he had seen the girl hand to her.

"Hey wait!" the boy called after the three that had started into the street. He was rewarded by a pause in their steps, turning to peer at him.

He approached the pink haired girl and held out the doll, "Here."

Chibi Usa blinked a little glancing to the doll and then to the boy, "Y-you giving this to me?"

"Yeah well, they aren't selling as much as I hoped," came the soft reply from the boy he blushed slightly, "and well, not too many pretty woman you age by my dolls anymore, so I figured, why not."

Chibi Usa watched him for a long moment and then dropped her sugar pink gaze to the doll. Her cheeks flushed she smiled slightly and accepted the doll, "Thank you very, very much. I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," the boy replied before turning his gaze back to the cart. "Well I should get back to work, please come by again if your still in town, since I'm assuming you and your friends aren't staying too long, right?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Great then! Goodbye!" With a wave the boy was dashing back towards the small building.

Chibi Usa watched him disappear inside with a small smile and then turned to look at the grinning Ami and the smirking Tasuki. Her cheeks flared up even more, "What!"

"I think someone has a crush," Tasuki teased.

"I do not!"

"I think it's cute," Ami amended softly with a small laugh. "But what _would_ Helios say if he found out."

"Ami!"

* * *

The boy slipped into the building, his booted feet moving over the weak floorboards and to the nearby window. Forest green eyes peered out the opening and watched as the group disappeared within the crowded street. A small smirk grew upon his lips.

"So that's her?" a gruff voice replied from within the room.

The boy shifted his gaze momentarily before it returned to its silent observation, "Yes. Remember, do _not_ harm her in anyway, or it will be your head."

"Understood…"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am again. Sorry it took so long to update, been kinda busy. But nevertheless here the nexct chapter is. Not too much going on though, mostly arguing I know . Oh well. I really do hope you enjoyed it!

**Faith Akiyama:** well I'm very glad you're enjoying my fic! And Yes, Chibi Usa is still lcinging to helios, because Taski and her (if they were to EVER become more then really good friends) would fight constantly I fear . And where that is cute in some aspects, not what I'm going for lol. Well, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this not so great chapter!

**Kitsune of the dark Void:** Wahoo! Thanks for the review, again. n.n I'm glad your still reading this (or I'm hoping you still are) lol. Thanks!

**LadyBLueNymph:** I'm glad you like that little fighting scene! I was hoping it would be amusing a little. Too bad I think I over did the ifghting in this chapter, heh' But Oh well. So far, it's leaning more towards a Chichiri/AMi pairing though (since Hotohori is kinda ya know... dead -or was he reborn into a new body like the rest of the dead suzaku warriors I don't remember- either way he'd either be WAY too young or a ghost man lol sorry). But thanks for the review! It's very much appreciated!

**KChan:** I'm glad you're enjoying this! Originally I had planned it to be a Ami/Tasuki pairing, but I wasn't sure how their personalities would mix,ya know? But by the looks of thing it might be a Ami/Chichiri, so sorry. But I'm really glad you enjoyed!


	5. Missing Child

_Disclaimer Applies_

_Missing Child_

* * *

Ami sighed as Usa danced around her and closed the wooden door behind herself. Downstairs the roar of the tavern was as clear as ever. This caused her nose to scrunch a little in disapproval. This world, the universe of the four gods, was so behind. It irked her nerves to no end, unfortunately. Despite her curiosity for learning new things, including culture, this was taking it a step too far! Of all the books they could have been dragged into, they couldn't have been pulled into a science fiction? Apparently not. 

Ami moved to the center of the two cot room, eyeing the one on the left and than the one on the right. They mirrored each other perfectly, and were undoubtedly just as uncomfortable. She moved to the cot on the right and set down her near empty potato sack satchel. Genrou, no Tasuki he had told her to call him since Genrou wasn't exactly a favored name, gave it to her upon the insistence of his friend. It wasn't really that she had anything to carry in the bag. No clothes, since hers were all but tattered shreds, and definitely no money or rations. If anything the small bag was intended for things that may be picked up along the way. Such as beautiful porcelain dolls.

"Isn't it just beautiful Ami?" The pink haired bunny inquired as she danced past Ami and towards the cot on the left. She held the doll high above her head, admiring it from the angle with a large smile. She lowered it to her chest where she held it and smiled at Ami.

Ami smiled back.

After leaving the doll stand the group had found a Tavern, noisy as it was, and were greeted warmly. They were given a table, served food which Tasuki reluctantly paid for, and ate their fill. Shortly afterwards, rooms were given and Ami retired for the evening, taking with her the ever still awake teenager.

Usa didn't seem to mind so much and instead seemed all but ready to pounce at the idea. She knew now it was because it would provide the girl time to really admire the doll she was given, which the girl did. She continued to be memorized by it, in fact, even after Ami turned out the lamps and tucked her in. And long after the Mercurian Princess fell asleep unaware of the danger that was bestowed upon them in the form of a harmless doll A doll, whose eyes now eerily glowed in the clouding moonlight that bled in through the window.

* * *

Diana scratched frantically at the screen covered window of the Temple. Her meows echoing out loudly, and her voice following in a loud whisper. Each second wasted was irking at the feline, and if someone didn't open the window soon she'd claw her way through and deal with the wrath of the temple priestess if she must. 

After a few minutes however, the screen slid open revealing the disheveled priestess with a heavy, but sleepy frown.

"Alright alright I'm up," She moaned as a hand rubbed a sleepy chocolate eye. Raven bangs were half hazardously brushed aside soon after. "God Diana, it's nearly midnight. Shouldn't you be with chibi usa?"

The cat, bound from the window ceil, disappeared into the bush beneath the window. Seconds later she reemerged, leaping through the window and into the woman's lap, mouth baring the large leather tomb. It was immediately placed into her lap.

"I would, but something's happen!" The cat finally announced, effectively grabbing the woman's full, but half sleepy attention.

"What do you mean?"

"The princess and Mercury were pulled into this book!"

"What?"

Diana, in a hurried fluster, managed to explain the events of the day starting from the trip to the library to her arrival at the Cherry Hill Temple. It left the priestess, Rei Hino, baffled in the least. As soon as her story was finished, the priestess immediately set about calling around. All the sailor soldiers were called, and within the hours, those nearest were sure to show. Which also included Usagi and her fiancé, Makoto, Setsuna, and Luna of course. Minako would be taking the next flight in, and Michiru and Haruka would be driving back as soon as they could with Hotaru in tow. Until then, this was all they had.

"What do mean she's been pulled into a book!?" Usagi wailed in disbelief as she took the book from Makoto, who had been flipping through it's pages. "I don't understand!"

"I'm not quite sure how, but it hasn't been the first time it's happened," Rei offered.

Diana continued: "The couple who had the book seemed to have experienced a similar happening not to long ago. And were also frantic about the thought of someone else getting into the book."

"Oh, that must mean something bad's in there," Usagi worried.

"I wouldn't worry too much Meatball," Rei stated. "Ami is with her, she wouldn't let anything happen to her, you know that."

"But what if something happens to Ami too!" Usagi pointed out worriedly. She hated to admit it, but Ami had always been more of a defense in the team than anything. She was never an aggressive person in anything she done, and in a battle. Well, she could strategize well enough, and find weakness even better, but she wasn't an attacker. She was a defender. An important part of the team, but no where near as capable to hold her own as Makoto or Rei, and sometimes even Usagi herself. This made her worry even more over her best friend as well as for her future daughter.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Mamoru consoled. He place his arm about the girls shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. Automatically the blond leaned into him, taking in his offering of support.

"Right, nothings happened yet," Luna replied. She pawed her way to the now disguarded book. "I think it's best if we at least try to reach Ami or Usa if we can, and do a little more research on the book as well."

"Right," Rei and Makoto agreed in unison.

"I'll go to the Gate, see if I can see what exactly happened when the two disappeared," Setsuna offered as she stood, smoothing out her skit. She then exited into the hall, pulling out her own Time key that would take her to the gates of time.

"I'll start consulting the Sacred fire," Rei stated as she quickly rose as well and exited her room and into the hall. Makoto soon rose as well.

"I'm going to go search the newspaper records at the University library, might be something in there," Makoto offered as she too stood. "Granted I'm no Ami, but it's a start right?"

"Diana and I will go with you, it'll be faster with six eyes than two," Luna announced as she leapt across the table, Diana in tow.

Diana paused and peered at the worried couple. "You two should probably search the book, look at the older stories and keep an eye on things that are going on presently in it. Okay? Just incase something does happen."

Mamoru nodded for Usagi and himself. Soon the two were left alone in Rei's room, Usagi a worried wreck and Mamoru slowly fairing no better.

"Mamo, I'm worried," Usagi stated the obvious. However she was rewarded with an even tighter embrace from her lover.

"Me to, me to..."

* * *

Chichiri sighed softly as he leaned against the window frame, his eyes taking in the vast land that lay beyond the small town. Behind him the gentle, but occasionally loud, snoring of Tasuki reached his ears. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Momentarily he remembered when they were younger and how many nights he had listened to the sounds of Tasuki snoring, mingled in with the company of other familiar but now distant faces. 

He wonder how they all fared, being reborn into new bodies, the seishi. He missed them, he wouldn't lie. Granted he didn't morn their loss as painfully as Tasuki had, or even Miaka. After all loss was a very familiar friend to him, alas he did still miss them. He miss them all.

After the last incident dealing with the girl Mayo, the reborn Seishi returned to their homes to continue with their lives. Some, of course, still visited the palace, Hotohori being one and Nuriko being the other. And of course, they were welcomed with open arms by both empress and son. But alas the visit were short, and as of late hard to come by from where the Empress had told him.

Sighing, he shot the clouding sky one last glance. It would storm tonight, he noted with a small frown, he hoped the ceiling didn't leak. Or if it did, that it did so over Tasuki's cot and not his own. He turned and started towards his bed where cloak and staff resided silently. As he sat he could feel the sudden pounding of footsteps on the wooden floor. His brows furrowed. Seconds later, the door would burst open, he was in his feet in seconds and tasuki was up as well with a surprised pant.

"She's gone!" Ami exclaimed in a panting frenzy. Her hair was a mess, as was her clothes, signaling she had only just awoken herself.

"Who's gone?" Chichiri inquired.

"Chibi Usa! I woke up and she was gone!"

"Meh, she probably went to stuff that fat face of hers," Tasuki offered with an annoyed growl. He laid back down, pulling the covers over his head.

"I checked down stairs. I check the back court yard." Ami offered in hurried anger. "She is not here!"

"I'm going to find her," Ami then announced before quickly exiting the room.

"Tasuki come on," Chichiri commanding grabbing his staff and cloak.. It was followed by a sting of low annoyed curses at the pink haired girl for once again pissing him off.

By the time Chichiri made it outside, Ami was already out of sight. It made him realize just how fast the woman really was! Alas, he could be fast too. Immediately he started off into a dash towards the main street, the Bandits disapproval following close behind.

* * *

"Usa!" Ami called into the street. It was all but empty. A drunk or two stumbling by, but no sign of the sugar pink mass of hair she new Chibi Usa always had when going to bed. "Usa!" 

Ami called out louder this time as she darted down the street. She spotted the Porcelain stand from earlier, and upon reaching it she'd find no dolls or anything other sort. Like every other shop on the street, It was closed for the night. That's when she saw it. A flutter of pink on the hill top just beyond the empty cart. Disappearing beyond it's curve.

"Usa!" Ami called and dashed forward instantly. She ran quickly, her legs pumping her forward, and her arms swinging her farther. The wind was picking up, and moonlight was fading. There was a storm brewing, she knew. She could feel it in her blood, the water from the heavens were gathering, almost singing to her soul. Usually she'd let herself enjoy the oncoming storm, but not tonight.

Reaching the top of the hill she stopped, panting heavily as her eyes searched the land scape for the petite teen. A flutter of pink again caught her eyes, drawing to the right. There the girl stood. Peering over the vast desert that undoubtedly laid out beyond her vantage point. Ami sighed in relief and started forward.

"Usa!" Ami calmly spoke, though anger rose in the back of her voice. "What are you doing out here! You had me worried sick!" The girl gave no reply. "Usa. I'm talking to you!"

Slowly the girl turned to face the woman, her face downcast, allowing the cascades of pink to veil her face. As Ami suspected, the girl's hair was down from it's usual coned style. The girl spoke, softly, but her voice seemed to echoed on the window: "Such a pretty doll isn't she Ami?"

There within her grasp was the porcelain doll. It's pale skin seemed to glow in the dieing light of the moon, and it's eyes were dark. It's once cute, and charming smile now seemed menacing to Ami, and suddenly she felt worried.

"Usa, come here now, let's go back to the tavern," Ami started, though her eyes never left the strange doll. It was glaring at her, it had to be!

"She wants to show me something," Usa told her." Miss. Elsa wants to show me a secret Ami."

"Usa," Ami started but something caught in her throat. In fact, something caught her entire body. She couldn't move, she couldn't blink, she couldn't breath!

"Miss Elsa says you're not invited Ami, so I can't take you with me," Usa continued. Slowly she looked up at her paralyzed garden. Her sugar pink hues no more than a glazed and blank stare that looked right through Ami. Her small lips curled into a small smile before the gentle glow began to form onto her brow. It began to rain.

_Usa,_ Ami thought in slow panic. She was sufforcating._Don't do this. Please wake up!_

Ami's thoughts would never reach the young girl, she knew. Unfortunately, Mercury was not granted with the gift of telepathy, though now of all times she wish she had been.

Usa's brow quirked suddenly and her attention snapped towards the down slope of the hill. She than smirked. She looked back to her guardian and smiled, "Goodbye Ami," she offered before with a sudden glare sent the woman flying. A blow as real as any steel beam, smacked into the woman sending her crashing right into the two forms of chichiri and Tasuki.

Chichiri cried out in surprise, just barely able to catch the woman before losing his own balance to the force, and tumbling back into Tasuki. They fell in a heap of tangled limbs, much to the pleasure of the pink haired teen. A teen who suddenly seemed to vanish in a haze of dust.

"Usa!" Tasuki called after with a growl, managing to be the first of three to detangle themselves. Seeing that he was too late he kicked at the ground. " Damnit! I knew that girl was evil!"

"It wasn't her," Ami countered with a pained winced. She was helped to her feet by a none to happy monk. "The doll, it was the doll that boy gave her.. It possessed her or something."

"There's nothing we can do for her now," Chichiri replied. Pulling her arm around his shoulder, he noted her wince. "Come on lets check you out and make sure you didn't break anything."

"We can't just leave now!" Ami argued. Alas she found herself being ushered by the monk, Tasuki following at their heels. "What if who ever's got her does something to her. Or kills her. Or.."

"If that was the case, they'd done it already," Tasuki said.

"He's right," Chichiri agreed. "All we can do now is continued as planned. Taittsu-kun will probably know where she is if anything, Ya know."

Ami's lip pressed into a thin line, but she nodded reluctantly. All the while berating herself for not paying more attention, for not being a better Soldier as she should have been.

* * *

She stood center in the black marble room, blank and empty as the doll she held in her hand. Her long, sugar pink hair, fell in a wonderful veil about her shoulders, just barely brushing the marble at the ends. He smiled. 

"Exquisite," he stated. "Such a pretty doll, don't you think."

"What of Ami." Greg ignored the man's admiration of the girl. "Where is she."

"Come now, calm yourself," The man replied with an easy wave of his hand. "She is still in the town, at the same tavern. You are free to go to her if you like... But do make it back in time. I would like to see how the world is going to end."

Greg only nodded, and with nothing more said quickly exited the marble throne room, brushing past the hypnotized girl. Ignoring, with a bit of effort, the glimmer of a tear that slowly trailed it's way down her emotionless face.

* * *

"No broken bones," Chichiri stated as he smiled at her. "Just bruised pretty badly, ya know?" 

"Thank you Mr. Chichiri," Ami sighed as she tugged down the side of her tunic. Slouching a little she lowered her head tiredly. "I'm sorry for all the problems we're causing Mr. tasuki and yourself."

"Problems?" Chichiri asked with a curious tilt of his head. "You're not causing us any problems, ya know? And don't listen to anything Tasuki says, he likes helping no matter how much he complains."

Ami smiled a little at that before sighing, "I just wish I knew what was going on. I mean, usually I can find out. I'd have my books, my computers, to research with. But here I ha- That's right!" Ami bolted onto her feet, nearly knock chichiri off his own.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Ami replied. Immediately she was gone from the room and into the one she and Usa shared. Securing the door behind her she sighed. She could have nearly smacked herself in the head for her stupidity. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner!

With a moment of concentration, and a hint of magic her called out the old, but familiar spell that would enwrap her in her power. And with said power, she'd be able to find Chibi Usa with her scanner, or so she hoped.

"Mercury Eternal Make-Up!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Holy crap. I finally updated something! After almost 3 years! Crap that a load of time. Well, if any of my old readers happens to pop in on this GOMEN NASAI! I didn't mean to let it go for this long! But a lot of things happened, what can I say.. Such as.. Me joining the Marine Corps and all that (scary). Anywho. I've finally settled down as far as work and moving goes, and yes, have started writing again and bound determine to start where I left off. Again, sorry for the incredibly long and unneeded lack of update. Oh, and for those of you curious on information for the time line of this story, I finally looked it up and got everything in stone. 

In the book it is about one year after the Ekoden series ( 11 years after the last episode of the original series in the book) The Ages are as followed (along with the character info on the Suzaku concerning their rebirths).

_Miaka Yuki__/Miaka Sukunami _

_Miaka is now eighteen years old and married to Taka. They are expecting their first child, and Miaka is three months along in the pregnancy. (which is a girl in whom they name Hikari)_

_Tamahome__/Taka Sukunami _

_At twenty-one, Taka is still in college as well as trying to support himself and Miaka. He worked part time as the Yotsubadai Basketball Club coach, but since he married Miaka he has given that job to Keisuke. _

_Hotohori_

_Hotohori was the first Celestial warrior to be reborn. He was born as Shu Eian, now age ten, to a poor family living in Suzaku Village. Every day he pays his respects to a grave marked as, "Shu Tendou, fourth emperor of Suzaku ." _

_Nuriko_

_Nuriko was the second Celestial warrior to be reborn,now as female. She was born as Ko Reishun, now age nine, to an innkeeper and his wife. She is known in her town as being very beautiful, although a little pushy. _

_Chichiri_

_Chichiri, now thirty-seven and has spent the last elven years traveling around Konan, Kutou, Hokkan, and Sairō. _

_Tasuki_

_Tasuki, now thirty, has returned to his proper position as the leader of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits. He is constantly looking out for the welfare of his bandits and sometimes forgets about his time spent as a Celestial warrior of Suzaku. _

_Mitsukake_

_Mitsukake was the third Celestial warrior to be reborn. He was born as Jo Chousei, now age six, to a mountain doctor known as Mr. Jo. His next door neighbor is a little girl named Shoka, who is also the baby that Mitsukake died to save. The two are inseparable. _

_Chiriko_

_Chiriko was the last Celestial warrior to be reborn. He was born as Chou Gakurei, still an infant, to a local government official and his wife. He still has his memories of being Chiriko and can talk like an adult. __He has studied the destruction of the world, but he quickly becoming a normal baby with no memories of being a Celestial warrior. _

_Yotaigo _

_Formerly known as Houki - Hotohori's widow, and the mother of Boushin. It has been eleven years, but she is still the same gentle and caring woman that Taka remembers. __Having taken the name Yotaigo when Boushin ascended the throne, she guides her son with gentle wisdom when he cannot find an answer for himself. (Note: Yotaigo means Dowager Empress) _

_Boushin/Reizeitei _

_Hotohori's heir, who is now thirteen years old. Having officially taken the throne, he has stopped using his childhood name of Boushin and is now known as Reizeitei. __He can remember when Taka allowed Hotohori's spirit to hold him, and often recalls his father's words when facing a difficult decision. __He has tried to take his father's advice and become a wise and caring ruler, and he truly fears that he will be unable to fufill his father's wishes._

I'll probably have a few of them do cameo shots in the story, but probably not all of them. It's just a small idea I'm playing with for the big picture. And so that's it! I hope to keep a more understandable update process this time.

Info found on - wikipedia (search fusihigi yuuhi ekoden)


	6. Power Failure

_Disclaimer Applies_

**Power Failure

* * *

**

"Mercury Eternal Make-Up!"

Silence filled the small room, the air remained still. The moonlight continued to pour into the room, along with a few droplets of rain. She waited, and she waited. Nothing came of the magical spell that the Mercurian had known to work quite a few times in the past. Her lips pressed into a heavy frown. She would try again.

"Mercury Eternal Make- Up!"

Nothing.

Ami's face grew pale as she looked at her empty hand that was once outstretched towards the wooden cieling. Only now did she hear the gentle drumming of the rain on the roof, which was only drowned out by the raging bellow in her chest as her heart raced. Deep blue eyes continued to stare blankly at her pale, but slowly Callusing hands.

The beautiful brooch she had been given only a few months after the Negaverse's defeat was not there. There was no beautiful pearl surface glimmering in the clouding light that bled into the room, no ocanic reflection off of the cold gem that was incrusted into it's surface. No carved in designs of banches and stars, and definately no symbol of her home planet. There was only her pale flesh starring back at her in silent mockery.

"I-it didn't work," she heard her voice stutter out in shock. Her knees grew weak, and without her knowing she was on the floor, sitting helplessly onto her knees, still staring at her empty hand. "I-it didn't work..."

For the first time in years, Ami Mizuno felt utterly helpless, as if a piece of her had just been stolen away in the night along with her charge. Many question should have ran through her mind. Questions such as why she wasn't able to transform as she knew she was supposed to, or how she was to find her princess now that her scanner was out of reach, or even how she was supposed to defend herself without her full powers to tap into. Instead, her mind settled on that single phrase that was now chanted into her mind as some sort of mantra that unwillingly mocked her.

_It didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work._

Slowly she felt the walls of dispair close in on her.

Ami had always been the weaker of the group. Always the physically weakest in a fight, even compared to Hotaru before her rebirth. However, she was never completely defenseless, not as she was now. Not as she was before she became aware of her heritage, her destiny.

_This is what you wanted though, isn't it?_ a voice echoed in her mind. Her brows furrowed at it, the all to familiar voice._To be normal, so that you could live out your life, have a normal future with him? Isn't this what you wanted for yourself? So selfish to think you could have something and not give something in return._

"No!" Ami found herself shouting in anger at these thoughts, her motionless hands now balling into fists. She beat them into the wooden floor in her anger. "No! Not like this!"

The voice was right however. Many a time, since the realization that she would have to give up everything normal in her life, did she wish this duty had not been bestowed upon her, had she wished that she had never encountered the Beautiful Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon. Even if the girl had become her closest friend, inside her mind she also cursed her for finding her. For giving her that transformation pen, for waking her up from her blissful dream of normalacy.

Now, however, it was clear that the foutain of her power was stripped from her, that it was all selfish, childish thinking. The duty was bigger than her, there was too much at stake. How foolish was she to think she could ever have survived as long as she had without her abilities as a Sailor Soldier. And now her bestfriend's daughter was missing, and it was all but her fault.

Ami knew she was overreacting, but she could not help it. In her mind it was well deserved if not needed tenfold. She would punish herself, and pray that she could figure something out before things got worse.

"Miss. Mizuno?" A voice drifted into the room and Ami lifted her head from where it now rested on the wooden floor.

She pushed herself back into her sitting position, never turning to look at the intruder, and quickly wiped her eyes of her tears. Squaring her shoulders she finally spoke:

"Yes Mr. Chichiri?"

"Is everything alright?" The monk inquired. He did not dare open the door any further than enough to fit in his head. His cheerful, but clearly worried face peered at her back, something was amis. "I heard you screaming, No da. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," Ami offered. She slowly turned to show the monk her tearless face and a smile, however red rims around her eyes were the taletell signs of her anguish.

Chichiri watched her for a long moment, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. After glancing into the empty hall he slipped into the room and slowly shut the door behind him. With careful steps, as if worried about disturbing the very air of the room, he made his way to the woman's side. Slowly he sat himself next to her, facing her, indianstyle. A small frown graced his cheerful face.

"It's not your fault, no da," He offered knowingly. "You couldn't have known this would happen."

Ami turned her gaze away from him. She felt anger stir at his words, she felt her shame also rise. "I should have expected it though, of all of us I should have expected it."

"How would you though?" Chichiri offered, "There was no sign to tell. You are too hard on yourself, no da."

"You don't understand," she spat angrily, allowing her usually hidden emotions to rise up from their slumber, "I'm the smart one, I plan the battle plans, _I_ was the one that was supposed to know someone would try something to get to her. I should have kept a closer watch!"

Chichiri thought to speak, but kept his mouth shut. Instead he would let the woman vent, his ears remaining attentive, and his face unjudgemental.

"Out of all of us, I was the one who always insisted on being prepared for the unexpected," Ami began without invitation. Far too much had happened for her not to vent to someone, even if it was a strange monk, in a strange world that was not her own. If she didn't vent, she'd drive herself mad, she knew. She spoke as though it were to Greg, as if the monk knew the ones she spoke of. He didn't, but she didn't care, she just rambled. It was all she could do now.

"I wasn't a fighter like Makoto, Rei, or Haruka," Ami started feeling the tears begin to well up once more," I didn't have the powers Hotaru, Setsunna, or Michiru have. I surely didn't have the cleverness or cunning of Minako or Mamoru, and I didn't even have the heart of Usagi, or the determination. I did have my brain though. Top of my class, smartest girl in school, and brains that made our machine work. I made out the training schedules, I made the rules of battle, and I, of all of them, was the defensive. I bought them time, I protected them while they got their attacks together... I could confuse an entire brigade of monsters, but I can't keep one girl from being snatched up by a damned doll! I can't even use my powers now to save her! What good am I!"

Chichiri closed the distance between them as she broke down into waves of uncontrolable tears. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She did not fight it as she burried her face into his chest and allowed her fingers to entangle themselves into his tunic. Gently he stroked the back of her hair, and allowed her to do as she must to relieve herself of the emotions that plagued her.

Chichiri did not understand the extent of her ramblings, or her explanation. What he did understand was that she was a guardian, soldier, of some sort who had failed in her duties to protect her charge. He knew how that had felt, even before becoming a Suzaku warrior. The difference, however, from then and now was that the girl was alive, and there was still a great chance of getting her back.

"You are tired," Chichiri finally spoke after sometime of stillness from the girl. When he did not get a response he peered down at her and realized the girl had passed on to slumber. He smiled. She was so young, around Miaka's own age if he could guess. It was such a shame that she would have to bear such trials as these. He could only guess at the trials of the young Miss. Usagi who now was in the cluthes of an unknown enemy.

* * *

"Master" the woman stepped into the black throne room and to in center, "They have gathered for the ceremony."

"Good, give them room and board, treat them as kings," the voice answered easily. The shadowed form waved his pale hand to his left, motioning to the motionless girl whom stood there. "Feed her and dress her, and prepare her for the ascension. The Jade Emperor, I'm sure, knows by now what we plan, we need to make haste."

"Yes M'lord," The woman replied and bowed deeply. She soon went on to do as instructed.

* * *

Morning came with no warning, for there was no sun to be had this day. Clouds covered the sky, and rain covered the ground. The town moved slowly, lazily setting up their shops and shaking off the covers of sleep.

As soon as ready, the Trio, set off to their next destination. They had stopped to see if perhaps the cart of dolls had been set up, but there was nothing. Ami's mood had faired not better from this find. Tasuki would try to cheer the girl up a bit by offering her a few amusing stories of his adventures as both Genrou and as A Suzaku warrior. They only offered a temporary solace to her worry.

When they stopped for breaks she wandered off by herself, insisting not to be followed. Everytime, she wandered back looking ever more disheartened. Chichiri and Tasuki grew worried, but did not press her for answers. She would not give them any, they knew. This continued throughout the next week or two, until they finally spotted the borders of the capital. And it was indeed a sight for soar eyes.

Ami looked upon the great city from their distant path and could not help but smile a hint of satisfaction. Here she would be able to bath properly, Chichiri had told her, and eat to her fill as Tasuki also pointed out. She may even be given traveling clothes more comfortable then the baggy mens clothes she currently wore. After all, they weren't as comfortable she would have liked. Far too much loose fabric, leaving far too many saddle burns on the inside of her thighs.

When they entered the city limits, they were given the first sights of the city. Busy streets as peasant went to and fro, and merchants shouting up at them to buy their wares. Apparently this had once been the slums of the kingdom. However since the Emperor's been on throne things had gotten better, and better jobs were being supplied allowing the jobless a better chance at life.

"For a kid he's doin' alright," Tasuki offered with a smirk.

"A kid?" Ami inquired curiously tilting her head towards him.

"He's what seven now Chichiri?" Tasuki inquired. The monk laughed.

"Thirteen," Chichiri corrected and Ami could only nod. She knew that Emperor's sometime assumed the thrones at young ages, but to have such control and apparently influence? It was amazing.

"And he rules alone?" Ami wanted to be sure.

"For the most part, He goes to the Empress now and then for advice, but recently he has taken it upon himself to make decisions of his own," The monk said. Ami nodded.

The Emperor, Reizeitei, was the son of the Suzaku warrior, and former Emperor, Hotohori if she remembered the tale correctly. He was a somewhat shy boy who was coming out of his shell and learning quickly the tasks of being a king. At times he could be childish and then at times he could seem the wisest of men, Chichiri had told her. She could not help but think of Usagi when she was told this. The blonde did have her moments after all.

After the long ride through the city streets they reached the castle gates where they dismounted their horses. There Chichiri talked to the guard who reluctantly let them enter. Upon entering Ami could only gasp at the size of the palace. Its red walls stood tall, and were detailed in gloden paintings and carvings of all sorts. The court yard was vast, leaving a large empty space of cement for the yearly celebrations or gatherings that were known to happen.

At the entrance steps the red wooden doors slid open, and almost immediately Ami had to smile. A boy, garbed in the richest of robes, his long grayish brown hair a mess about his shoulders, came sprinting from them. A large smile adorned his young face as he shouted his greeting.

"Master Chichiri!" He squealed as he ran to the man and nearly tackled him into a hug. Of course, behind him, trailed to very unhappy maids both carry hair accessories that would be used to fix the emperor up to a more respectable standard.

"You are back earlier then you said!" The boy pointed out as he pulled back from the hug and looked upon the monk.

"Yes," Chichiri offered with a smile. "Somethings have come up which calls me back this way, no da. And I've brought friends with me, You remember Tasuki don't you?"

The boy looked upon the wild red head whom bowed his head just enough to him before nodding. "Yes, but who is she?" He pointed boldly to the woman.

"This is Mizuno Ami," The monk then offered motioning to the girl she smiled a little, unsure what really to do. "She's is from Mayo's world."

"Another priestess?" The boy asked with an all too excited look.

"I don't think so,no da," Chichiri offered as he rested a hand upon the boys head.

The boy looked at the girl for a long moment, then turned his full attention back onto the monk. With a sweep of his arm through the air, he motioned toward the palace entrance.

"Please," he said happily," Come, I'll have my servants prepare you rooms and we shall feast tonight."

With that said the smsll band entered the palace and were soon shown to their rooms. There they were tended to with baths, fresh clothes, and whatever other needs may be tending to. For now, all was quiet in the world, with only a choice few aware of the dark stirrings beneath the surface of it all.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Crystallynne: **Thank you so much for the review. It's good to know that at least one of my old readers is still attentive to my story. It's really encouraging.

**lil-saturn-godess: **Thanks so much for the review.

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the delay, internet's been down. Alas here's the next chapter. Not very long, and not very exciting, but here nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
